Sing me an Aria
by wicked ashes
Summary: You should know better than to let a strange man into your house. Madara x OC. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story based on Madara because I think he's a totally hot badass. **

**I have started this fic on a complete whim, when I was actually supposed to be writing another chapter to my 'Sanctuary' fic. (Sorry guys .')**

**None the less, I hope that you all enjoy this one too! **

**Let me know if you think I should continue =D**

**Please review and message! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

><p>Madara's vision blurred as it adjusted to the dim lighting of the tiny room. He blinked a few times, and wondered why the room was spinning.<p>

_And where the hell was he?!_

His upper body was covered in white bandages and a strong herb-like stench emanated throughout the room making him nauseous. He couldn't move his arms or legs and he had a splitting headache. What happened? He tried to get up, body crying out pain as he did so.

"Please, don't move. Your wounds will reopen if you do." Came a soft voice.

Madara willed himself to get up - even though it hurt like hell.

"Where am I?" He croaked, throat dry.

"You're in my home, just outside of Fuma. I found you collapsed near the green lake. You've been asleep for three days and four nights." Replied a soft musical voice, definitely female. "Care to share?"

His eyes stung as he rubbed them, eyelids heavy with sleep. A slim figure slowly materialised in front of him, holding some sort of tray. "I… was starting to have my doubts that you would wake up." She placed the tray on his lap and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"What you want from me?"

Nothing!" She said, taken back. "I'm simply doing my civil duty and helping out someone in need. And you sir, should be grateful to be alive."

He scoffed._ Yeah, right. _

Sensing that was the only form of apology she was going to get from the rude young man, the young woman poured him a warm cup of broth she bought with her. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

"You drink it first."

Again, his lack of trust stunned her. "I assure you it's not poisoned or drugged." She said, taking a small sip. "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"Hn." _Touche..._

Satisfied, Madara took the bowl and took a large gulp. It was good. Some sort of soup with diced vegetables and herbs, even better than the ones made at the Uchiha compound. Then, his stomach grumbled, awoken from its slumber by the delicious taste of the liquid triggering a surge in his appetite. He quickly finished the bowl and asked for another. And another. And another.

Watching in amusement as he gulped down the simple food, she asked. "Who are you? And what happened to you?"

Madara stopped eating, registering her question.

_The battle had gone completely wrong. _

_Cornered from all sides, the Uchiha army had been ambushed and betrayed. It was meant to be a battle between the Uchiha and Fuma clans - an easy win for the Uchiha. But it wasn't that simple, the Fuma clan had requested the help of another clan, one who was meant to be an ally but in turn betrayed them. _

_Long story short, their aim was to have Madara's head on a spike.  
><em>

_Too bad for them, it would seem. _

_Unfortunately, the only option was to retreat. The enemy numbers were too large and their rations had been exhausted. And while it was not in Madara's nature to give in or admit defeat, the lives of his men were far too valuable to lose on a futile battle such as this one. Madara instructed his regimen to retreat while he stayed behind with a few of his strongest soldiers to hold off the enemy army as they escaped. Then, he allowed his remaining soldiers to escape, one by one, as he let the enemy chase after him. Contrary to other clan leaders, Madara's motto had always been one where 'the captain always dies with the ship'. He was the real target, not them, and he had the highest chance of survival even on his own. After all, he possessed the legendary mangekyou sharingan. _

_Soaring through the tall tree branches at a speed that could be considered flying, he led the enemy away from the retreating Uchiha army. After a few carefully selected jutsus later, the enemy found themselves trapped in an endless genjutsu, making them believe that they were chasing him and not a standard-issue shadow clone. _

_Fools. _

_Did they have any idea who they were up against? _

_Traveling at great speed, he ignored his body's protest to rest and weeping wounds. The faster he left the Fuma lands and into the Uchiha territory, the better. It would only be a matter of time before the soldiers would come searching for him once the genjutsu wore out. _

_Just then in the distance, he spied a lake. _

_Parched with thirst, his mouth watered at the sight of the crystal liquid reflecting the late-sun's rays. _

_Lowering himself at the lake's edge, he cupped some water in his hands to bring to his dry lips. _

_And then everything went blank. _

"There was a battle that took place not too far from here." He said carefully, "I was up against a tough warrior from the opposing clan."

'_And then multiply it by 2000,'_ he thought bitterly.

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry."

She appeared to believe him. Good.

"Don't be."

Then, she straightened up and smiled cheerfully. "Well, my name is Aria."

"Haru."

"It's nice to meet you Haru. Please, try and get some rest."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!

Please review and/or message if you think I should continue =)

I don't know how many Madara fans are out there, but I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: An eye for an eye

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, another installment of my Madara series.**

**I hope you like this one, it's a bit longer which I hope will satisfy some readers ;)**

**A huge thanks to Kiwi4life, hanae-croix, tinasan25, Dynamo (guest) and SeraphimSera for reviewing!**

Display pic: credit to whitesasuke (Deviant art)

* * *

><p>Madara pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.<p>

If someone didn't shove a kunai down the whining feudal lord's throat in the next 3 seconds, he was going to do it himself.

_In front of his entire clan._

_Using susanoo._

_Possibly even amaterasu._

_Madara didn't believe in using powerful justsus recklessly but he would make an exception for this man. _

The feudal lord of the neighboring land, a tubby middle-aged man with yellow teeth and oily hair, had been complaining to him for the past hour regarding the substantial loss of taxes as a result of the on-going shinobi battles in the past year.

In other words; he wanted his wine and whore money.

Madara had no patience for this kind of man – one who couldn't rule, command or direct his subjects. One who abused his power and wealth for personal gain rather than the good of his people and country. Misaki Koji was this kind of man. A lecherous, womanising drunkard who only cared about filling his own pockets, stomach and desires.

It was common knowledge that Samurai refused to serve him, and with good reason. His name was associated with dishonour, shame and a complete lack of integrity. His subjects lived in poverty, sickness and strife while he dined on exquisite cuisine, drank expensive wine and dwelled in majestic palaces. Who in their right mind would be willing to give up their lives for such a man?

It took everything Madara had not to kill him on the spot.

He didn't think other clan leaders would object either.

How remarkably unfortunate that this shrimp of man somehow got the title of feudal lord, when there were others who were clearly more deserving and able was beyond him…War was rampant throughout the shinobi lands. Samurai were beginning to fall out in favor of highly skilled and stealthy shinobi. Truces were viewed as weakness and so, death circulated in a perpetual cycle of hate, revenge and a false sense of honor and duty. Everyone suffered and as long as there would be shinobi, there would be war.

And sadly, it was their only source of income.

Madara stood up from his throne-like-chair. "Misaki-san. I can understand your plight but my clan has suffered the loss of many able-bodied men during the recent battle with the Fuma and Arashi clans," _An absolute lie, of course_. "I'm afraid we are still in the process of recovering."

The feudal lord's seedy little eyes reflected his displeasure. "So you wont help me, then?" he bit out nastily. "Well, I suppose I will have no choice but to go to the Senju clan."

A malicious glee spread within Madara.

_Finally – what better way to get back at Hashirama than to set this bubonic plague on him?_

Normally, shinobi clans undertook missions and fought wars for high-paying clients. Usually these were the feudal lords who paid well and in advance of their services. The Uchiha clan suffered an economic loss during the last battle, but the casualty rate was less than 5%, thanks to Madara's extraordinary shinobi talent and ability to lead. And although they were in need of money, Madara had no intention to oblige this selfish little man. Nor did he want to soil the Uchiha name and reputation by being associated with him.

"If that is what you wish, Misaki-san. I will send a messenger informing Hashirama of your arrival."

Signed_, 'To my dearest friend w__ith compliments__. Regards, Madara Uchiha...'_

* * *

><p>Izuna watched the interaction with amusement.<p>

Madara and Hashirama were always at each others throats and their childish antics never failed to entertain him.

"Nice work, aniki." He said, following Madara into his chambers once the audience had been adjourned, "Although Hashirama-san will enjoy your little joke, I cant say the same for Tobirama will. "

Madara ignored him and turned his attention to his guard. "Tell them I will have supper in my chambers this evening, _–_"

_'Like you do every night since you came back?'_ Izuna thought miserably.

"_–_ and I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, my liege." The guard nodded humbly and went to carry out the order.

Alone in the vast room, Izuna closed the door behind them.

"You can't avoid them forever Madara." He sighed. "Sooner or later you will need to face them and give them what they want: an heir."

Madara's back was towards him and he could see his shoulder muscles tense at the statement. "I've said it before and I will say it again Izuna: I have no intention to marry or take a mistress. My ambition requires my full attention. You are well aware of this and yet you continue to test my patience." He scolded, walking behind a large, timber desk and taking a seat. "And I already have an heir: **You**."

Izuna shook his head and approached the desk topped with parchment, scrolls and writing tools. "No. This time I disagree with you aniki. Wars are being waged left, right, and center. We need to secure the future of this clan. We nearly lost you in the last battle. _**I**_ almost you."

Madara scoffed in response, taking the first scroll from the pile and absentmindedly scanned its contents. "It will take a much more than a petty ambush to ruin me. You should know that by now."

"You are not as invincible as you like to think, Madara!" Izuna said, slamming his hands down on the wood. "And the battle against the Fuma clan is a evidence of this! Please be reasonable, aniki – can't you see that an heir is the only way to continue our bloodline?! And surely, there must be someone you find desirable… or at least agreeable?"

Madara didn't flinch as he glared at his younger brother, "I desire power."

"And I desire for you to get a haircut!" Izuna countered, eyebrows bunching in anger and temple vein throbbing. "That way, perhaps reason might penetrate to your thick head occasionally!"

Then, he slammed the door behind him just as a kunai flew right through the space where his head had been.

No one mentions a haircut to Madara.

_No one. _

* * *

><p>After short time after Izuna tantrum, Madara removed his clan robes, opting to change into a pair of comfortable black pants and a blue, high collared shirt. He reclined on his large bed and fingered the scroll he had written months before but couldn't bring himself to send.<p>

He poured himself some sake, neat. It was strong and bitter – just way he liked it.

Six months ago, he was stranded on a lake-shore exhausted from battle when a woman found him. Beautiful, charming and witty; Aria was unlike any woman he had ever met. And although he was slightly put off by her in the beginning, during the time he recuperated in her house, her bizarre ways and nature had sparked his interest.

_In a purely third person, non-objective and deatched fashion, of course._ _Ahem_.

Madara had refrained from providing her with any vital information that could enable her to figure out who or what he was. And he was certain that she would find out since she was perceptive and brilliantly sharp. _Strange_, that a farm girl knew how to read and write, and had intricate knowledge of herbal medicine, poisons and weaponry.

But her beginnings were far from ideal.

Turns out she was the daughter of an ex-Samurai general put to death for commingling treason against a feudal lord. Her mother was an heiress who fled from her shinobi clan to marry him. Both of them were long since dead.

Not that she ever knew.

In her mind, her parents were humble farmers who lived a simple life outside the province. She knew nothing of their previous professions or lives.

And Madara only found out once he had returned to the Uchiha stronghold.

Disguised under investigational criminal reports along with a few names he did not care for to make it appear legitimate, Madara set his intelligence team to find out about her parents and origins. And then it all made sense.

He took another sip of sake and relished as the punishing liquid burned down his throat…

As he opened the scroll, a small trinket fell out.

_Aria, _

_Words cannot describe my thanks for your hospitality. _

_Enclosed is a small token of my gratitude, although I shall forever be in your debt. _

_Haru. _

Reading it for what must be the hundredth time, Madara sighed and came up with the answer he usually did.

It wasn't enough.

He held the delicately woven thread in his calloused hands; the necklace was of the purest gold and had a red ruby in the middle. Women were supposedly fond of these kinds of things weren't they? And even if she decided to sell it, it would probably feed her for three years.

Still, it wasn't enough to repay his debt to her.

But Madara was a fair and just man.

He owed her his life – and so, he would give her an eye for an eye.

A few quick hand signals later, a beautiful black falcon appeared on his arm. It cocked its head to side as her master laid precise, calligraphic strokes on a blank scroll. Then, he rolled it up and placed it in her outstretched leg.

"Go. Take this to her." He commanded.

The majestic bird let out a shriek as she flew out the window at amazing speed.

Madara stared out after his favorite messenger falcon - a gift to him from Izuna and one he prized dearly. He unconsciously let out a breath as he contemplated the consequences of what he had just written:

_Dearest Aria, _

_I hope this scroll finds you well. _

_My apologies for the delayed correspondence; I have been busy as of late since I have returned to my clan and resumed my duties. _

_My thanks and gratitude are with you for what you have done for me, and I now wish to return the favor: _

_Below this scroll is a summoning seal. If you should ever find yourself in danger, place three drops of your blood on the seal and I shall come to your aid.' _

_Regards, _

_Haru_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, another chappie!**

**So what did ya think? =D**

**Please review and message.**

**And yes, I really am putting off updating 'Santuary' aren't I? Sorry. But I cant seem to get this out of my head! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mitsuki

**A/N: I can't seem to stop writing this! Hehe, my mind is running faster than my typing speed lol!**

**Thanks again for the support from all the readers and a huge shout out to those who reviewed and messaged: tinasan25, Kiwi4life, NagariMitsukari12, chaos in the sky, Dynamo, xLilim and Guest (I wish I knew who you were).**

**I hope you enjoy reading this one as much I enjoyed writing it =)**

* * *

><p>Aria read the letter once, twice and even a third time before she could register it's hidden message.<p>

Haru would put himself in harm's way for her?

She was deeply touched by the offer… but in all honesty; the only danger that plagued her went by the names of boredom and mediocrity.

Aria had spent her entire life on the farmlands on her own with no brothers or sisters to keep her company. Their closest neighbours were miles away and the city was a half a day's journey. Her parents went on trips often usually to stock up on supplies or to sell produce, but they never took her with them no matter how much she begged, cried and stomped her feet. And after a while Aria simply stopped asking.

The highlight of it was that they would bring her a new book whenever they returned. And so, by the age of twenty-two, Aria had an impressive book and literature collection equivalent to the size of a small library.

Aria loved to read, and through books she experienced mystery, wonder, tragedy, horror, fantasy, and most importantly love. She liked romance stories and fairy tales the best because they allowed her to escape her dull, routine live and leap into an exciting dimension with interesting characters and dramatic story lines. Aria liked to imagine herself as the girl in the story – the beautiful girl that the handsome man (who was usually a king or a prince) fell in love with.

_If only…_

She sighed and turned her attention towards the window.

The beautiful bird that had delivered the scroll was now happily perched on the windowsill, preening its glossy raven feathers in the sun. It didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Breaking off a piece of bread, she went to feed it to the bird who took one sniff at it and turned up its beak. Slightly put off, Aria wondered what else she could offer to the snobby little messenger. And as she opened the pantry door trying to figure out what the bird would like, it swooped right through, perched itself on the shelf and started nibbling at last night's leftover meat loaf.

Aria almost screamed at daring creature, what was Haru feeding this thing?!

Letting out a huff of resignation, she carefully picked up the bowl and placed it on the floor. She then fetched another smaller bowl, filled it with water and placed it next to the meat dish. The little bird screeched in happiness and flapped her wings as she alternately lapped at the water and nipped at the meat.

Aria laughed. "Sorry, little one – I'm not used to receiving flying visitors." She sat down on the floor next to it. "You must've traveled a long way to get here. Thank you."

The bird seemed to acknowledge her by cocking its head to the side as Aria held out her hand cautiously, stopping inches away from its body. The bird watched her with an unwavering gaze, and after what felt like an eternity, it abruptly nuzzled its head against her hand. Aria giggled as the little bird nibbled playfully at her fingers and nails as she stroked its feathers with her free hand. Its ebony feathers felt like silk under her touch and Aria marvelled at the magnificent little creature as it dug at its meal.

What kind of bird was it?

Was it a hawk or possibly an eagle?

And how did Haru come to procure it?

Judging from the letter, he seemed to have got home fine. A strange character he was, but he was nice enough she supposed. Aria had no idea what drove her to bring him back to her house and treat him, but she was glad she did. There was just something about him, something in his aura and the way he held himself that assured that her that he wouldn't try anything with her.

And she wasn't wrong.

Haru was good man, although he was a bit of a cynic and not much of a conversationalist. Still, it was great having someone to talk to even and Haru turned out to be a great listener and a good 'temporary' friend. Not only that, Haru was exceptionally handsome with his long raven tresses, aristocratic face and deep onyx eyes. His clothes, armour and etiquette indicated that he was of high rank of whatever occupation or lineage he belonged to. He must have been around the same age as her, possibly a little older, but he had the eyes of a weary old man which disturbed her. It was as if as if he had seen too much, known too much…

Haru spent about three weeks recuperating in her home but didn't disclose much of his personal life during his stay. Apart from the fact that he had a younger brother and that he was a warrior of some sort, she didn't know anything about him at all. Aria was so shocked at the alarming speed at which he healed; most of his wounds that night were tissue deep and infected. She expected him to be out cold for at least two weeks – not four days.

Aria squealed in surprise as the feathery little monster swooped past her head and landed on one of her bedposts snapping her out of her reverie. It stretched its wings lazily before tucking its head inside its wing and dozed off. The meat and water bowls were empty.

Tiptoeing to her desk, Aria and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Haru, <em>

_I'm pleased that you are well and that you have arrived at your home safely. _

_Thank you for your letter and offer… _

_But I'm afraid the only danger inflicted upon me is sheer boredom which plagues me on daily basis. I find myself wondering of the amazing adventures you must be having while I sit her cooped up like a chicken. _

_By the way, you have a marvelous bird! Is it a hawk or eagle I wonder? _

_It seems to have made itself right at home in my house, my bed in particular… _

_Aria_

Madara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her letter. Receiving it had somehow been the highlight of his day and although it wasn't like him to respond to non-official letters, he couldn't help but reply…

_Dearest Aria, _

_I regret to inform you that no adventures awaited me upon my return; a mountain of paper work greeted me instead. I am writing this letter to you in the early hours of the morning, having finished the last lot of scrolls only an hour ago. _

_How are you? Does this letter find you well? _

_Mitsuki is rare black-falcon from the across pacific, a gift from my younger brother. And I must say, she has been restless since she returned, biting and scratching me incessantly – what have you done to make her like you so? _

_Normally she hates everyone, including my younger brother…_

_Although I cant blame her. I too, long to be in your home since it's been the only place I have been able to rest peacefully since I took up this occupation. _

_Haru_

For the next couple of weeks, Aria and Haru corresponded by letter using Mitsuki as their medium, who was more than happy to visit Aria.

One afternoon, after a triage of particularly grueling council meetings and training, Madara decided to leave the compound and relax in the forests next to the Uchiha compound. During that time, Mitsuki had flown in through her specially made window and dropped Aria's recent letter on his desk. Seeing that her master was not present, she flew out to find him.

* * *

><p>Izuna was beginning to worry about his older brother.<p>

Twenty-six and he already had the burden of an old man placed on his shoulders which he bore with silence and strength.

Madara was a fine leader – strong, yet kind and his own way. Not many men were able to command a league of shinobi the way he could, and Uchiha were incredibly fortunate to have him as their clan leader. He was a just and intelligent man, who put the clan's needs above his own. He managed the treasuries, reviewed expenses and went to battle only if there was a need for it. Otherwise, he used his shrewd diplomatic intelligence to negotiate a treaty or compromise with the opposing clan.

Unlike other clan heads, Madara recognized that allegiances were stronger than a single clan's military force. Having said that, he preferred to keep an arm's distance between his clan and the other, never divulging critical information to the other party, constantly remaining weary of the possibly that they might betray him.

Even though Madara was a demi-war god and spectacular sight in battle, he would take hits for a genin or other low-level shinobi, whereas other generals would not care. During trainings, he observed quietly and carefully, making note of improvements that could be made to the army to make them stronger, faster, and smarter in battle. He was a good teacher and he knew all shinobi in his regiment by their names, keeping a record of their progress, the areas in which they excelled and others where they needed improvement.

But he needed an heir.

Madara was of the opinion that the clan simply wanted an heir from him to replace him when they felt the time was right. But this was not so. The clan cherished and respected him because the shinobi, civilians and their families were well looked after under his reign. The clan demanded an heir from Madara because they wanted his legacy to live on through his son(s).

But no matter how many times Izuna had tried to explain this to him, his incredibly thick-headed and stubborn brother refused to believe him.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Izuna knocked on a large set of double doors of that led to Madara's bedroom. But there was no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. He made a few hand signals and the door opened with a loud clink.

He entered softly, just in case Madara might be asleep. His brother was a chronic insomniac who rarely slept more three or four hours a night.

His eyebrows creased and a worried frown appeared on his face as he failed to detect his brother's chakra in the room. Then, his gaze fell on his brother's desk where a lone scroll lay.

Opening it he read:

_Dear Haru, _

_For your information, Mr-know-it-all, I have no interest in associating with likes of those airheads and it would drive me to absolutely mad to listen to their mindless chatter. Their minds must be filled with nothing but fluff. _

_I believe that a woman should be strong, intelligent and able to make positive change. And money should be spent on building schools, libraries and educating young ones who will be our future instead wasting money on kimonos, jewellery and make up. _

_Having said that, do not despair Haru. _

_God has created good women for good men, and good men for good women.* _

_Therefore, I am certain that you will find what you are looking for simply because you are a good man, and God will not burden you with an evil or frivolous woman. _

_Sorry, I know its not much but I hope this letter relieves your worry even by a small fraction. _

_Aria_

Izuna did a double take.

Haru? Aria?

_Evil woman?!_

What the hell was going on?!

Izuna opened all the draws until he found a small wooden box hidden within a concealed compartment. Opening it, he found more scrolls, addressed to Haru by this Aria person. He put them in order according to the date and began to read…

_Dear Haru, _

_My sincerest apologies! _

_Mitsuki is beautiful - though I must complain that she likes to pick at my vegetables and herbs but never eats them. Odd, that a falcon would like human food! _

_I'm thinking of moving to Fuma. _

_I'm incredibly lonely here since my parents passed away. I want to sell this place and move into a small house in the city where I hope to find employment as a nurse or seamstress. But my heart aches at the thought of leaving; I have so many memories here and I wont be able to take all of my stuff. I will miss my books the most, and the thought of selling them kills me. _

_Oh, and thank you by the way for your 'Tales of a shinobi' book. I really enjoyed it although the ending was very sad. I hope that your life be filled with nothing but happiness to your dying breath. _

_Aria_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Haru, <em>

_I'm still a bit confused and upset at your last letter – I thought you wanted me to get outside and see the world? Wasn't that what we had discussing for so long? That I should get out of my comfort zone and travel? _

_So I don't understand why you were angry with me for doing just that… _

_And I only went to the city, not even that far… _

_Now, I am afraid all over again. Not of the world but of your response. You're the only friend I've ever really had and I don't want to lose you by doing something that displeases you._

_By the way, how is your shoulder? Did you use the combination of herbs I suggested in my last letter? _

_Aria_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Haru, <em>

_Thank you very much for your offer, but I am afraid I cannot impose on you in such a manner. I'm certain that you have your family to consider and I do not wish to burden you further with my welfare._

_I went into town yesterday to evaluate what the value of my lands were from a few people and the numbers they gave me sound promising. I've also written to some medical provinces and tailoring shops for work. _

_Please do not worry about me; I will be fine. _

_Aria_

* * *

><p>Madara had laid down on the grassy meadow, relishing in its peacefulness. Mitsuki had arrived a little while ago and he looked forward to reading Aria's newest letter upon returning to the compound.<p>

Spying a spring in the distance, he was instantly reminded of Aria and felt a sudden urge to visit her. She had in fact moved into the city but didn't have the heart to sell her family's lands. She hadn't disclosed her new location but Mitsuki knew where she was.

Brushing off the grass from his robes, Madara stood up and headed for the compound. It had been relatively quiet lately, and he wasn't expecting any high-profile quests until the end of the following week. Perhaps if he left tomorrow morning at dawn, he would be able to spend possibly two days in Fuma before the workload piled up.

Yes, he was in dire need of a break – from the suffocating clan and his worrywart of a brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A longer chappie! Hope you liked it, and if you did – tell me what you liked/disliked!**

**P.s. I read in a Naruto wiki-profile thing that Madara's hobby was falconry; hence the need for Mitsuki. I absolutely adore my little feathered OC. Hehe. Do you?**

**P.s.s. For those who might be wondering: I've deliberately left out Aria's information. Slowly, these facts will unravel themselves in later chapters. I've read so many Madara x OC fics, and I know that they way I have portrayed Madara is a little different. Please bear with me.**

**P.s.s.s. ***** Some of you might know this quote =)  
><strong>

**Please review and message! They are like little shots of heroin for me!**

**Teehee**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuma

**Hey all, Thanks for the amazing reviews, follows, favs and messages! You guys are awesome! =D**

**I hope you like this installment! As always, I'm delighted to hear what you all think. This series' chapters are a little shorter than 'Sanctuary' but I think I will be updating it a lot quicker… so I guess that evens things out.**

**A huge thanks to: chaos in the sky, xLilim, tinasan25, NagariMitsukari12, Kiwi4life, burningriot, fan, a fan, and hahu!**

* * *

><p>Aria trudged her legs home after a particularly grueling day at the hospital. A local skin infection had broken out in the village; young and old alike suffered from nasty red-purple skin lesions that smelled as foul as they looked. Aria had spent most the day and previous night tending to the sick, bandaging wounds and administering medicines. And now, her legs felt like lead and her head throbbed like a drum. The prospect of a bed and dinner felt like heaven.<p>

As she dragged her feet through the iron gates, her gaze fell on the setting sun and its brilliant myriad of red and orange shades. 'Beautiful,' she thought, stopping to admire them.

"You're back child."

Snapped out of her daydream, she turned to the person who spoke. It was granny Chiyo, the elderly neighbor who lived next door. Normally, the old woman didn't put a foot outside her house, yet here she was standing next to the gates.

Aria smiled. "Chiyo baa-san. Good evening. Are you well?"

Granny Chiyo looked at her grimly. "It's not me I'm worried about, little dove."

Aria raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

Granny Chiyo looked around nervously, and whispered, "Are you expecting someone tonight my dear?"

Aria shook her head, "No. Why?"

The old woman gulped. "A man has been outside your door since midday. He looks dangerous - he has eyes like that of a blood moon..." She shivered.

Perplexed, Aria didn't know what to think. _Blood moon_?

She took steady steps towards her house, moving past Granny Chiyo who trembled behind her.

Who ever he was, Granny seemed to fear him judging by the way she clutched at her cloaks.

The Fuma capital had been restless since the unexpected demise of the Arashi clan from within its own walls a few short weeks after the battle with the Uchiha clan. Fuma suspected the Uchiha or its allies to have planned the attack after the ambush but there was no proof. As a result, the Fuma clan had taken to interrogating and torturing anyone who they thought was suspicious.

Aria took in a deep breath.

She had nothing to fear; she had no affiliations to the Uchiha or any other clans or any other clan for that matter. They could search her house from top to bottom if they wanted but they wouldn't find anything.

Drawing closer, she saw the faint outline of a man seated on the floor in front of her door and her breath quickened. He appeared to be sleeping. The dim light made it hard to discern his features, so she approached carefully, gulping uneasily.

_Who was he and what did he want with her?_

Then, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked up.

"Took you long enough… _Aria_."

* * *

><p>Aria stood there in utter shock and disbelief.<p>

There he was - the man who plagued her thoughts during the day and dreams throughout the night was sitting before her.

Haru.

It was really him!

Haru stood up and brushed off the dirt on his trousers. "Well? Aren't you glad to see me?" he smirked.

Tears pricking at her eyes, she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. She had lost hope of ever seeing him again. Her only friend and confidante.

Madara stiffened nervously at the unexpected contact. Unaware with how to deal with such situations, he simply stood there and patted her back awkwardly. A faint tinge of red appeared on his cheeks but luckily, he had the blanket of darkness to aid him.

He coughed.

Feeling silly, Aria abruptly let go of him.

_What had she been thinking?!_

Ashamed, she averted her gaze as he looked at her. Even in the dim light, she was radiant – her beauty greater than when he had met her.

She recovered first. "Ahem, shall we go inside?" she said, procuring a key out her skirt pocket and fiddling with the lock. A few seconds later, the door opened with a small clink and she led him inside.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. You must be hungry."

Haru nodded, walking in and taking in the surroundings.

It was a small house, one bedroom, a tiny kitchen and a bathroom. He smirked when he recognized some of the ornaments and decorations that were previously in her old home. Her large wall of books had been reduced to a moderate sized bookshelf. Madara hated small spaces and felt slightly claustrophobic - the consequence of living in large compounds and open spaces. His chamber was three times the size of this 'house'.

Still, he couldn't help but appreciate it's simplicity. He took a seat on an old cushion and leaned back against the wall. _How Aria could manage to make something scarce feel so warm and comfortable?_

Aria walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and started on supper. Surely, he must be exhausted from his journey and hungry! If only he had let her know he was coming – she could've prepared better.

The water bubbled noisily.

"It's been a while... How have you been, Aria?" Came Haru's voice from the main room.

"Good, I guess," she replied as she chopped the vegetables for their dinner, "I've been working at the hospital down the road."

He laughed. "So I've noticed. If memory serves correctly, you used to smell of vanilla, not disinfectant."

She giggled despite herself. "Well, there's been a recent outbreak of skin infections. A necessary precaution, you understand."

"Ah. When did you move here? I don't recall you mentioning it in our correspondence."

"A few months ago. But it seems you have found it just fine – tell me, where is my little Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki, the little traitor, had deserted him the moment she smelled fresh prey. No doubt she was toying with it now, the way a cat does with a mouse. "She's… preoccupied."

Aria giggled, walking in with a nice tray of tea and refreshments. "Hunting you mean? Last time, she bought a dead rat the size of a kitten and left it at my doorstep in the morning. I screamed so loud I probably woke up the whole neighborhood!"

Madara lips quirked into the faintest of smiles, "Falcons leave gifts for the masters they like and respect."

Aria rolled her eyes as she poured the tea. "Yes well, I would much rather receive a flower than a festering rat."

Madara took a sip of the tea; milk tea with ginger, honey and mixed spices – the exact one he craved since he left her home many months ago.

"So what brings you to Fuma?"

"…Business."

"What kind of business?"

"I'd rather not speak of business if you don't mind." He said, helping himself to another cup. "Who was with you just before? She looked at me as if I were the harbinger of death."

"Oh, that was my Chiyo baa-chan, my neighbor." Aria's mouth curved into a small frown. "I… I don't know all the details, but Fuma clan has been restless since elimination of the Arashi clan, their former ally. Fuma shinobi patrol walls and streets, interrogating and abusing anyone they consider to be doing suspicious, including small children and old people."

"Hn. Why's that?"

"Because the Arashi clan were destroyed from within their own ranks. Some say it was a coup but others say it was an outside job. No one knows for sure who did it or how. The Fuma clan fear the same."

But Madara knew. In fact, the Uchiha planned the whole affair as vengeance for the ambush. Madara made sure that the Arashi clan paid for their treason in blood in such a way that they wouldn't know what hit them. And the Fuma clan was next.

No one crosses Madara Uchiha and gets away with it.

He feigned ignorance. "Outsiders? But how?"

"They're saying it's the Uchiha… I'm not familiar with them myself but the rumors say that they are very strong and have… special powers in their eyes."

Haru scoffed. "Gods have powers, not men."

"Still…," Aria placed her hand on his. "Promise me you won't fight them." she pleaded. "I've lost my parents, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too."

"I promise to kill anyone who attacks me or my family. Be it Uchiha or otherwise."

* * *

><p>Madara lay on a futon in the main room while Aria slept in the other room after a scrumptious dinner. He couldn't sleep which didn't surprise him in the least. Sleep despised him with a passion, no matter how many drops of nightshade or valerian root he ingested.<p>

So he placed his arms behind his head and gazed towards the ceiling.

_Aria…_

She was as lovely as when he had first met her.

Her voice as musical as when she first spoke, and laughter was still like that of bells or wind chimes. She had a certain charm and grace that were lost on most women. Small, dainty and petit – she resembled a beautiful fairy, or possibly a fairy queen. Her eyes were just as enchanting as they were mischievous and her hair resembled threads of silk as they cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was fine porcelain and her lips the shade of rosy pink.

She was such a sight to behold in her commoners clothing that Madara wondered what she would look like in a gown of the finest silk or brocade.

If this weekend went according to plan, then he most likely would.

* * *

><p>Fuma's capital was a busy and bustling city, situated on the banks of a large river passage.<p>

It was named after the legendary ninja, Kotaru Fuma who was widely known as the 'wind demon'. The clan was famous for its shuriken; a four-headed blade with a hole in the center with the propensity to slice through flesh. It was an impressive and revolutionary weapon; and although the Fuma clan wouldn't supply shuriken to their enemies, Madara always had a way of getting what he wanted.

Madara had dressed in a simple kimono and used a henge to change his appearance so that he wouldn't be recognized. Aria would see Haru though a genjutsu and the rest of the world would see a nameless shinobi.

Aria seemed happy strolling the streets with him, pointing out places or buildings she liked or where you could buy certain things.

Madara didn't care - The only thing worth looking at was walking right next to him, and he didn't need to go the capital for that.

But she insisted on an outing in town and Madara didn't want to refuse her.

As he looked around, he noticed that it had been a while since he had been in the capital. The city seemed to be thriving despite its recent loss of men and economy. As they passed the Fuma clan compound, Madara remembered that they once proposed a betrothal between Madara Uchiha and the eldest daughter of its current clan leader, Daichi Fuma.

Unfortunately, but it fell through as soon as he had spent five minutes in her company.

Oh wait, was that the reason for the battle?

Whoops...

Natsuyo Fuma was an attractive woman, but she was also petty and haughty – traits Madara hated in women. She had no knowledge of how to lead or rule, or even of her own clan history. She danced and played the flute well, he supposed, but in all honestly – he had no need for a dancer. He needed a strong, intelligent and honorable woman to serve as his wife and mistress of the clan. Not some made-up twit. The funny thing was Daichi Fuma was still trying to marry her off and failing miserably – which delighted Izuna immensely.

As they walked, he spied a silk merchant selling his wares when a particularly intricate piece of red and gold fabric caught his eye.

"How much?" He asked, fingering it.

The bearded man eyed him wearily. "3000 ryo."

Aria, who was standing behind him, took a sharp intake of breath at the hefty price.

Madara didn't flinch. "Where is it from?"

"Suna, my good sir."

Turning to Aria, he held it out to her. "Here, feel it."

Aria didn't budge. She'd never seen such elaborate piece of fabric before, let alone touched one. It was probably worth more than all her possessions put together and she was scared of ruining it. "I- I couldn't."

Madara took her hands and placed the fabric inside them as the merchant frowned – the distaste in his eyes evident as he watched her holding the fabric.

The fabric felt like liquid gold in her hands, soft yet so deliciously heavy. It was magnificent.

"Is it to your liking? Does it please you?"

"Yes, of course." she replied softly, "It's beautiful."

"I'll take it –"

Eyes wide, "Haru!" she protested.

"– And any other fine pieces you may have."

* * *

><p>Witnessing the interaction with great interest, an elegant woman emerged from the doorway.<p>

"My lord, I'm afraid that girl won't be able to do the fabric any justice." She shot Aria a look of disgust and hate. "It's allure and grace will be lost on her." Aria flinched. Hurt, she immediately let go of the fabric.

Madara raised an eyebrow at the daring woman. "Who are you?"

In a floor length embroidered gown, the woman replied. "I am Akane, youngest daughter of the Fuma Clan leader, Daichi Fuma."

Madara smirked. "Well, Ami-san. I believe that it will suit her very well. Are you questioning my taste?"

"Certainly not in fabric, your grace, but in women."

Irked and amused, he replied. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she drawled. "I believe it will suit me far better; a high-born woman of nobility. Wouldn't you agree, _**Madara Uchiha**_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Another chapter done! Hehehe**

**I hope you liked it!**

**P.s. Ryo - is the currency for this fic. According to Narutopedia 1 ryo = 10 yen, so I suppose the fabric is worth 30,000 yen. I have no idea if that's considered expensive but for the sake of fiction, lets say that it is. Lol.**

**P.s.s. Ohh, Madara has been found out. Whats going to happen?**

**Please review and message! =D**


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

**Hey! **

**This is the next chappie! **

**Thanks to all the wonderful people that messaged, reviewed, followed and favourited the story! **

**I'm overwhelmed with all the support and feedback for this story. Truly. **

Thanks to **Guest x 5, Stalwart Writer , chaos in the sky, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, iJoeyMonster, charliepan, Dynamo, a fan, tinasan25, Kiwi4life **for your wonderful reviews!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Recap: "Wouldn't you agree, Madara Uchiha?"<em>

With a few words, Madara's entire plan was foiled.

Ruined.

Destroyed beyond repair.

No thanks to Akari or whatever her name was.

The Fuma heiress raised her hand and Madara and Aria found themselves surrounded by Fuma shinobi. One of them grabbed grabbed Aria from behind, holding a kunai at her throat and covered her mouth with the other.

The woman walked forward. "Come with us or the girl dies."

Madara's sharingan spun wildly. "Do you really think you are in a position to threaten me?"

A devilish glint appeared in his crimson depths, and within the blink of an eye, three Madara shadow clones appeared out of thin air surrounding her; each of them aiming their swords mere inches from her body.

The ninja around them visibly tensed at the abrupt ambush of their mistress. "Whats this?! But how…?" She gasped.

Madara's folded his arms in front of his chest. "Are you surprised? You should've done your research before approaching me. And now you won't live to regret it."

He walked towards Aria and the ninja holding her (chunin level, moderate chakra) began to sweat profusely under Madara's punishing glare. Aria sobbed quietly in his grasp, confusion and fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't come any closer or she dies!" he warned, digging the kunai into Aria's throat causing a small trickle of blood to race down her neck.

Madara stepped closer. "And if I do?"

The ninja didn't like being provoked. Threatened, he swiped hard at Aria's throat who fell to a heap on the ground, drenched in crimson.

"I told you not to come closer didn't I?" he grinned, obviously proud of himself. "Now, your woman is dead and soon you will be too."

Madara looked at him boredly. "Is that so? Why don't you look again?"

The ninja felt his stomach lurch in dread and gulped as he looked to the floor. At his feet lay a random Fuma shinobi – certainly not the young beauty he had bought with him. A poof later, a forth Madara clone emerged on the rooftops carrying a trembling but completely unharmed Aria in his arms.

The Fuma shinobi reeled in terror at the scene that unfolded in front of him. "B-but.. How?! I didn't even see you make any hand signs!"

"Clearly, you don't know your enemy." Madara cast his gaze around the circle of Fuma shinobi. He could feel the fear, anxiety and apprehension running through them. "Your first mistake was challenging me. All of you were trapped in a genjutsu before your master even called for you. Remember, one powerful shinobi is worth more than an entire ninja regimen. Numbers don't win wars – strength and skills do."

The ninja crowed slowly diverted their gaze. Flanked from front and back – more than 100 Madara clones were poised ready to attack. "A good shinobi chooses his opponents wisely."

He addressed the Fuma heiress, "Come quietly. Unless you want these men to die needlessly."

The woman gulped and nodded, fiddling with her robes. Madara strode over to her and grasped her neck in a choke hold. "Take me to your father," he ordered. "Lets see what he's willing to pay for your life."

* * *

><p>Once the shadow clones disappeared, the ninja dispersed and Aria slumped to the floor.<p>

_Madara Uchiha_… Was this some sort of joke?

Holding her head in her hands, she looked up at the warrior who she once knew as Haru.

Haru – the first man she ever wanted.

_**And he had lied to her. **_

She wasn't even worth the knowledge of his true identity. That's how _little_ he thought of her.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

And this woman. How dare she burst her bubble?!

Although, if she hadn't bought it up, would he have ever told her?

_"No." her mind answered._

Which led to another disturbing question, _"What else has he lied about?" _

_And was she nothing but a toy for him…?_

_A plaything to occupy his time and cast aside when he was no longer interested?! _

Aria sobbed on the hard ground, gripping at the dusty gravel while her tears fell.

BY GOD… _How could she have been so stupid?!_

* * *

><p>Akane Fuma watched as the commoner girl wept on the floor as Uchiha leader approached her. Clearly, he had lied to female companion and she wasn't taking it very well.<p>

_But_ _really_, did she live under a rock?!

_How could she NOT know who Madara Uchiha was?_

She looked down on the meager woman. Dressed in a simple dress and standard walking sandals, the girl was hardly worth the attentions of a prestigious shinobi general. Although she was an exquisite little creature – far from the traditional stereotype of beauty. Akane could understand why the Uchiha was interested in her.

And yes, and while her shinobi skills were barely that of a chunin – it didn't take long for her to figure out what the girl meant to him.

It was evident in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her and the way he spoke to her.

Then, an alarming thought struck her:

_Was she to be the future Uchiha empress? _

* * *

><p>Madara walked over carefully to trembling female and crouched down. "Aria…," He began, "I can explain..."<p>

She refused to look at him. "No! I don't want to hear any more lies from you!"

She was angry and he couldn't blame her. Undeterred, he tried again, "Aria… It was never my intention to conceal my identity from you… but given the circumstances, it was necessary. You may not believe it, but it was the only way to protect you."

The girl scoffed.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out who I really am..." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed under his touch. "But I can't change who or what I am. Nor should you expect me to. But, I must confess selfishness on my part…"

That got her attention and she turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.

He gave her the barest inclination of a smile. "For the first time in my life, I found someone who kept my company without expecting anything in return. I was born into a world of constant scrutiny, where people were allies only when it served them. You… were a welcome change from the norm I was accustomed to... I suppose I wanted to remain in your realm for as long as possible."

He stood up. "I know that I have betrayed your trust and put your life in danger. If you so wish, I will not trouble you any further. However, it is my desire to redeem myself in your eyes and earn your trust once more if you will allow it."

Aria didn't respond, frigid. Her coldness and silence had stirred a foreign sense of hurt and pain within him and for once in his life, he felt uneasy.

Seeing that Aria wasn't going to move anytime soon, he began walking away from her. "Fine. However, I must speak with the Fuma leader and accompanying me is the safest option for now. After, I will find a place for you and see to it that you are catered to for the rest of your days."

Aria looked up at him as he walked away from her. "Wait…," she said feebly. '_That's not what I want…' _

* * *

><p>Daichi Fuma was a calculating man who desired power and money above all else.<p>

In his mind, everything in his disposal could be used and manipulated to get what he wanted. In other words; the end justified the means to obtain it. Therefore, when Madara Uchiha informed him that he had taken his youngest daughter hostage and expected a hefty ransom to set her free, he laughed in the young warrior's face.

And if Madara was shocked at the Fuma clan leader's response, (which he was), he didn't show it as he politely declined the goblet of wine and refreshments offered to him.

So he tried again. "Daichi-san. I must stress the fact that I have _**your daughter**_ as my _**captive**_."

The Fuma Lord waived him off non-nonchalantly. "Yes, yes. But what will I receive for taking her back? If she is foolish enough to get herself into this mess, then she surely can get herself out...?"

Madara frowned, "Do you not wish to see her unharmed? I'm giving you the opportunity to have _**your child**_ returned to you safely."

"And what good will that do for me?" Retorted the old man. "I have five daughters and no sons. If I lose one, I will still have four daughters and no sons!" He replied callously. "You see, times are tough boy and sacrifices must be made."

"You are an interesting man. I can't say I've ever met anyone who didn't care for the lives of their children."

"Well then, if you are concerned for her that deeply, then why don't you take her for your wife?" He replied with a knowing glint in his eyes, "Surely, that would solve both of our problems wouldn't it?"

Madara flinched inwardly. "I'm afraid I can't. My hands are full at the moment and I have many goals to accomplish before I settle down." He said evasively.

But the Fuma lord was unconvinced. "Then take her as your mistress, or whore! – I don't care as long as I have one less blasted daughter to take care of!"

Madara rose from his seat, anger growing by the minute.

Collaboration with this man was pointless. If he didn't care about his own daughter, he probably cared even less for his allies. Since he had taken Ayame-what's-her-face prisoner, his intention was to ransom her off at the highest price to her father expecting the money to cover for the shinobi expenses. Unfortunately, it didn't quite go as he had planned.

And since she did not posses have her father's love or favor; Madara had no use for her.

"My stance on the matter has not changed, nor will it. I will return your daughter to you in exchange for allowing me to stay in Fuma for two days **_undisturbed _**while I conduct my business... Consider it as a sign of goodwill and hospitality from one clan leader to another."

* * *

><p>Aria and Akane sat in the waiting hall, a healthy distance away from the other.<p>

Aria could feel the other woman bearing down at her with an intensely critical gaze and could'nt help the envy that rose within her. This woman was fortunate enough to be raised in such a grand palace could have all that she desired and more... Draped in an elegant kimono of the finest material of sparkling teal, Akane looked regal in her appearance. Dark lashes framed dark eyes, pale skin, long black hair, thin painted lips and an aristocratic face and a slim body. She wondered if Haru – sorry, Madara – would find her beautiful.

"Who are you to him?" Akane asked abruptly.

Aria refused to indulge the snobby noblewoman and settled for fiddling with her dress.

"Are you his lover?"

Aria looked to the floor and didn't answer, avoiding the pretty woman's gaze. To be honest, she wanted the answer to that question herself. She couldn't understand the hate directed at her. She had done nothing to this woman who seemed to hate her with every fiber of her body.

If anything, Aria should have the right to be angry – after all, she did try to kill her! But she decided to keep her mouth shut and continued to ignore her. She may have been lowborn commoner, but she owed nothing to this spoiled siren. Instead, she focused on what she was going to say to Madara when he finished his audience with the Fuma lord.

"He's way out of your league little girl. I'm surprised your don't even know who he really is." She teased, knowing that it would strike a nerve. "One would think he didn't trust you enough to tell you…"

Aria didn't answer but the words seemed to have hit a soft spot.

Akane smiled. "Allow me to educate you. He is the Madara, fourth son of Tajima; of the house, Uchiha. They are a shinobi clan old as time itself. Their history and abilities are unrivaled and they are arguably one of the most powerful clans in shinobi lands next to the Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki. He's accomplished in years what takes lifetimes to achieve, a true protégé. Which begs the question, what is he doing with a servant girl like you?"

"He's the one that sought my company… so why don't ask him?" She countered softly.

Akane turned up her nose. "Hmph. Either way, it doesn't matter – my father is inside with him, probably drawing up a marriage contract as we speak. I will forgive him for his association to you but I never want to see you again, understand?"

"I don't think so. If he really wanted to marry you, he's certainly had plenty opportunities and time to do so." Aria scoffed. "Why do you want him so much anyway?"

"Foolish girl! Hold your tongue before I have it cut off!" Akane spat, insulted. "Why _wouldn't_ I want him? His wealth, honour and prestige in the shinobi realm are unprecedented and he has the capability to give me everything I could ever desire! Also, the Fuma and Uchiha clans will be joined in a matrimonial alliance until the end of his reign… a beneficial outcome for both our families."

"So you don't love him?"

"What does love have to do with anything?" Akane sneered. "Then again, I suppose commoners like you wouldn't understand."

"Akane-san. You are possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen –" Akane smirked at this, "but you are as deep as a puddle. This way of thinking will never bring you happiness, love or success and if being a noble meant that I had to be like you, then being a commoner is a thousand times better –"

Just then, Madara strode into the meeting hall, clearly displeased. "We're leaving. Now." He said tersely, stopping in front of Aria.

Akane rushed to him. "What did my father say?" She asked sweetly.

Madara turned towards her. "Go find yourself a kind man and marry him. I have no need for you and apparently, neither does your father."

"Then allow me come with you!"

"No," he said, grabbing Aria's hand and pulling her towards the exit. "I have a clan to think of."

Fuming, Akane watched as Madara put his arm on the small of Aria's back, and stormed out of the Fuma hall.

_"Just you wait, Madara Uchiha. I'm not through with you yet…!"_

* * *

><p>Madara steered Aria out of the Fuma palace, wanting to get as far from the place as possible. It was only a matter of time before the guards were sent out since old man Daichi hardly ever kept his promises, especially if they had no benefit to him. Sensing his agitation, Aria wisely choose to keep quiet. He hadn't removed his hand from her waist since they left the palace and it's not that she didn't like it – <em>because she did<em> – but she was still mad at him for lying to her and she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

When they arrived at Aria's apartment, he grabbed the largest bag he could find and started stuffing her things in it haphazardly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked, outraged.

"We need to get out of here," he responded, picking up a random object and assessing whether it should be packed into the already bulging bag, "It wont be long until he sends his hounds after us and we need to be long gone before then."

"So, I'm just supposed to leave my life and go with you?!"

"If you want to live, yes. Now stop being difficult and help me pack."

"Difficult?!" she fumed, "_You're_ the one that _lied_ to me and now, you're expecting me to go with you at the drop of a hat?! I'm happy where I am, thank you very much, and I'm not going anywhere!"

Madara paused. Arguing with her was futile - and it would take time that they didn't have.

He made a few quick hand signs and the rest of her belongings vanished with a 'poof' before turning to her.

Steel gazed, he picked her up by her waist with one hand (bag in the other), hurled her over his shoulder and walked out the front door, ignoring her screams and protests. She could kick and scream all she wanted; she would tire out eventually. He wasn't going to leave her here under any circumstances, and even if he told her what happened with the Fuma lord, she wouldn't understand anyway.

* * *

><p>Akane Fuma knew she had little time before Madara Uchiha left Fuma for good. One of her father's councilmen informed her of what happened with the Uchiha leader.<p>

Wiping a tear from her eye, she knocked loudly on a creaky wooden door at the end of a deserted and gloomy alleyway.

"Yes…?" A raspy voice answered from within, "Who goes there?"

Akane straightened up, "It is I, Akane Fuma, youngest daughter of the Fuma Lord. I have come to ask for a favour."

The door opened with a clink, revealing a dimly lit room stocked to the ceiling with strange vials and urns. A variety of objectionable smells and burning incense filled her nostrils as she walked inside.

"How may be of service my lady?"

Akane took a seat on a cushion and eyed the speaker; an old man with long, oily grey hair and disturbing yellow eyes. "I need two spells; one to get rid of a certain 'problem' and the other one to enchant. _Permanently_."

The old man glanced at her, eyes unfathomable as he registered what she was asking from him.

"Ah, but that is heavy magic _my dear_…" he drawled, tracing a long, yellowed fingernail down the side of her pale cheek. "No doubt, it can be done... but are you willing to pay the ultimate price?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey everyone! **

**Hope you liked that installment! A bit longer than the others and hopefully worth reading... **

**Akane is desperate and Madara is taking off with Aria…**

**I wonder what will happen next? **

**Please message and review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: Mino

**Hey all, **

**This is the new chappie! **

**Full of Madara x OC so enjoy! =D And some fluff...  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/messaged/favourited/followed the story – Means the world to me! =D**

**Please review and message! **

**And, check out my other story: 'Sanctuary' **

**Hugs and cookies goes out to: **JigokuShoujosRevenge, Kiwi4life, Guest, charliepan, Dear U. x .U, OperaGhost11235!

* * *

><p>As expected, Madara had long since left Fuma with that commoner woman by the time she had returned to the palace. As she quietly closed her bedroom door, a voice spoke.<p>

"Where were you _sister_?"

Standing in the middle of her room, was the bane of her existence.

"Natsuyo. I don't have time nor patience to deal with you so do us both a favour and get out."

The woman in question feigned hurt. "Is that any way to talk to your big sister? Besides, I want to know why you are here, alone and without a suitor?"

"That's none of your concern. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Oh I do. But, you see, I couldn't simply pass up the chance to see your face in the dirt after what you did to me. You ruined my proposal to the same man, after all." Natsuyo said calmly. "I suppose karma truly is a bitch…"

"It's not over yet. He will come begging for my hand, you'll see."

"Is that so? Well, I just caught him running off with the hand of another... and so did the rest of this clan. Sad really… that he would prefer the company of a commoner than yours, Akane. Although, I can't say I blame him." She sneered.

Akane shook in anger. Natsuyo always had a way to make her feel worthless. "Shut up! You know nothing so get lost!"

Natsuyo continued, "Tsk Tsk. Remember your place, sister. I heard father didn't put up a single ryo for you – I'm not surprised. You are the daughter of a whore after all, nothing more than a drunken consequence. And you would have been one too, if my mother hadn't taken mercy on you." She turned to leave. "I heard she's very beautiful, and kind – this woman of Madara's. Perhaps you should throw in the towel while you still can, _sister_."

* * *

><p>Izuna stormed into the main hall, wondering what the hell was going on.<p>

There, standing before him was their top informant, sweating profusely. "Hiroshi. I've been told you have important news for me. Out with it, NOW."

The young man bowed nervously. "M-my liege, p-pardon me but the Fuma clan is after Madara-sama. They have sent out over 20000 shinobi to find him!"

"What?!"

_That cant be right, Madara was meant to be training at the valley of the end..._

"Yes, Izuna-sama. They were last seen leaving the Fuma palace, but their current whereabouts are unknown."

"They? _Who's_ _they_?"

The messenger gulped uneasily. "Um, the lord and his female companion sir…"

Izuna paled._ The fuck…?!_

* * *

><p>Madara couldn't fight off the smirk that crawled its way onto his face, thanks to the frustrated little beauty trudging behind him.<p>

She hadn't spoken a word to him since they left Fuma. She had her arms crossed against her chest, muttering under her breath whole way, deliberately walking as slow as possible even though she was fully aware that Madara was in a hurry.

Even in anger, she was enchanting… and thoroughly amusing.

What made the scene extra endearing was Mitsuki perched on her shoulder nipping playfully at her cheek in mock kisses. The young woman tried (in vain) to shoo the bird away but it simply flew to her other shoulder and did the same to the other cheek, until Aria (eventually) gave in – her cheeks cheery red and puffy. Madara never thought he'd see the day where he would be envious of a blasted bird. Still, this was not the time to dwell on such things.

By nightfall, they had reached a small village by the name of Mino.

They paused in front of a sign that said 'Inn'. "Wait here." He instructed, "I won't be long."

Aria gathered her arms around herself, debating on whether or not to disobey him. If it weren't for the gnawing in her stomach and tired legs, she would have.

A few moments later, the man in question emerged. "We'll rest here for the night. It's decent enough."

Aria wanted to retort with a snide remark, but came up with none. She was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a bath - and in this instance, it wouldn't hurt to do as he said. He led her past the reception desk and down the hall into moderately sized quarters where Aria's mouth fell open in awe. _Decent?_ The suite was beautiful! – tastefully decorated with polished timber floors, tatami mats, an ornate table with fluffy cushions and sliding rice paper doors that led out into a small private garden.

Madara strode into the main room. "The living arrangements are to your liking, I see."

Aria ignored him and went to inspect the sleeping quarter.

She returned scowling. "There's only one futon!" she hissed, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Madara sat at the low table and helped himself to a generous serving sake. "Ah. So the ice princess speaks after all. I would hate to spend my nights with a mute." He grinned, knowing it would irk her.

She shot him a glare. "Screw you!"

Madara smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

Aria flushed crimson at the insinuation. "Why you –"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Madara shot her a wry glance and went to open it. "Hold that thought, will you?"

The inn staff bowed politely. "The meal, as requested for the master and his wife. Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"No." Replied the Uchiha, taking the ample tray. "That will be all."

By now, Aria was fuming. "Are you crazy?! Telling him such a thing!"

"Well, what would you have me tell him then?"

"Anything but that!"

"Fine. Next time, I'll let them think that you're my_ company_ for the evening." He teased, enjoying himself at her expense.

Aria's widened in shock, completely oblivious to the fact that he was toying with her. "No! That's even worse!" she screamed in all-seriousness. "Couldn't you have just said something that would've secured us two beds, or better yet, two rooms?!"

"Why would I do that? It goes against my interests as a man."

"Because goes against my honour!" Aria was panicking now. "I can't believe you! We're not married! What will everyone think?!" She shrieked, pacing restlessly about the room.

Sensing that matters were getting out of hand, Madara decided to placate her. "Look, it's the only room they had left and since Fuma is after us, it's best if we stick together. Got it?"

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?"

_Of course I am… you naïve, little girl_. "No. Can we eat now?"

She beamed at him. "Yes, please."

Aria had forgotten her anger and resentment towards him as soon as she laid eyes on the assortment of meat, vegetable, rice dishes and sweetmeats piled onto the overly laden wooden tray. He chucked quietly as Aria helped herself to generous servings of food, and proceeded to shove as much of it as she could down her throat.

"Take it easy, will you? It's nice to see that you have an appetite but death by choking isn't particularly glorious or... pleasant."

"Sorry," she replied, swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'm so hungry and it's all so delicious. I've never had anything like this in my life!"

"Hn… I've had better. So, I take it I'm forgiven then?"

A mischievous look flitted across her eyes. "Not quite. I'm still mad at you for lying to me… but I _might_ be willing to overlook it… on one condition."

Madara was no stranger to conditions, and he was interested to see what she came up with. "And what's that?"

"Just let me to get to know the real you."

A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "The leader of one of the most powerful shinobi clans sits before you - and _that's_ what you ask for? I advise you to reconsider."

Aria shook her head. "No. All I ever wanted was to get to know the enigma that was Haru. Now that I have that chance, I'm not going to pass it up."

Madara looked at her incredulously. "I hate to disappoint you, but there's not much to tell."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She wasn't going to give in. "Let's start with your family."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you want to know?" He may have agreed to her foolish little request, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easier for her.

"Your parents, your brother… significant other… You know, that kind of thing..."

Madara scoffed at _significant other._ Was she really that daft?

"My father was Tajima Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan during his time. My mother's name was Hinako, born into the branch family. I had three older brothers who died in battle and now I only have one brother left – Izuna." _And as for significant other, well that's where you come in...  
><em>

Aria looked down sheepishly. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to –"

"Hn. Are we done here?"

"No. Tell me about yourself. You revealed so little about yourself in our letters, and I still feel like you're such a mystery."

"I thought you women liked mysterious men." He remarked snidely.

Aria flushed red. "Just answer the question."

"My name is Madara. I am currently the head of the Uchiha clan. My favourite dish is inarizushi and I hate roe. I enjoy falconry and training with my brother. My ambition is to lead the Uchiha to greatness and unite the shinobi nations."

Aria smiled widely. "See! That wasn't so hard!"

"Hn. Now, then… It's my turn to interrogate you."

"Sure, ask me anything!" she said, enthusiastically. "I'm an open book!"

"Tell me..., have you ever been with a man?"

Aria turned fifty shades of crimson in a matter of seconds. _"What kind of question is that?!"_

Madara smirked. "You _did_ say anything."

She refused to meet his gaze. _Damn it. She did say that_... "Um, no…" she replied quietly. "You…?"

"Hell no. I prefer women."

Aria shot him a look, unimpressed.

He took a sip of sake before replying. "A few. Nothing serious and never with the same woman twice."

Aria's heart sank.

_Why did she think it would be any different?_

He was young, dangerously handsome and accomplished. Any woman would want him.

She got up, despite herself. "Sorry – I need to use the restroom."

Aria blinked back tears in the bathroom and apprised her miserable reflection in the mirror. She was pretty in a non-conventional sense, but nothing spectacular. Madara, on the hand, was envisionment of a dark king. He had eyes the colour of the darkest obsidian, alabaster skin, thin lips and a strong jawline. His unruly ebony mane only added to the majestic appeal of his dark, aristocratic features. On top of that, he was a leader of shinobi clan.

_Naturally, he wouldn't be interested in her._

With Haru, at least she had a chance - however small.

And now, there was none.

The steam wafted through the washroom, the hot water beckoning her to come in. She removed her clothes, dropping them to the floor and in the mirror she saw an average woman. Not beautiful, not ugly. Just average. She sighed, washed up and got into the wooden tub for a good, long soak. '_Forget it_,' she thought as the hot water unclenched her muscles and soothing them instantly.

Tired, she closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>Madara stared after her.<p>

_Had he said something wrong?_

Tch, probably. He was never good at dealing with women, which is why he avoided such relationships in the first place.

Fine, so perhaps it wasn't a good idea to inquire about her personal experience. Judging by the way she reacted, Madara supposed that women were sensitive to such matters. Although the one's he encountered weren't... In any case, he didn't regret asking her. It was something that plagued his mind constantly while he was at the Uchiha compound. He always wondered if she had attained a lover since she moved to Fuma...

After all she was the perfect combination of beautiful, witty and charming: a lethal trap for any man.

The thought of her in the arms of another man left him restless, frustrated and full of rage. He knew he had no right to feel such things, but he couldn't help it. Since he had met Aria, he hadn't been with or even looked at another woman – and the mere thought being intimate with someone other than her repulsed him.

But her answer tonight had satisfied him immensely – and he was going to make sure that he was her first and last. _When_ she belonged to him, he would show her pleasure beyond her wildest imagination. His body ached for her, and whenever she touched him, it screamed for more. The places where she hugged him on the night of his arrival still tingled whenever she looked at him. A huge part of him hated the effect she had on him, while the other seemed to get perverse, sadistic pleasure from the way she was completely oblivious to him.

He wanted Aria, _plain and simple_.

But did she desire him?

Glancing at the clock, Madara wondered how long one could possibly take to bathe. When the first half-an-hour passed, he thought nothing of it, knowing that women generally took their time with their nonsense beauty rituals. But, after the hour mark – he began to speculate if that was normal.

He got up and knocked on the door. "Aria?"

_No answer._

He knocked again. "Aria, have you finished with your bathing?" he said, this time more firmly.

_Still no answer._

Fearing the worst, he gave door a hard push, snapping it from its hinges. A cloud of steam assaulted him upon entry and the fog made it hard to see. His footsteps echoed loudly in the bathroom as he approached the bathtub. A mass of long, damp hair spilled from the tub, her head resting on its rim while the rest of her body remained in the water. She appeared to be... sleeping.

A faint tinge of pink appeared on Madara's face while he fought to regain control.

What was he to do now?!

She was _naked_!

He grabbed the towel and closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him looking at her unclothed, even though that's what he desperately wanted to do. He pulled her out of the water and wrapped the large towel around her middle. She stirred but didn't wake. Madara let out a breath of relief. Then, he carried her out of the bathroom and placed her in the bed, pulling the blankets upto her neck.

* * *

><p>Aria woke with a start, shivering with cold.<p>

As she sat up, the blankets fell to her waist and a wave of cold wind assaulted her skin. It took her a moment to register that she was completely bare, and then promptly screamed. She quickly drew the blankets around her body and looked nervously around the room but no one was there. She moved her hand to the other side of the bed and noticed that it was cold, unslept in.

Then, she remembered where she was.

Gathering the blanket around herself like a cloak, she opened the bedroom door and peered out. A faint light was coming from the garden. Trembling as she slid the door open, she saw him on the deck in a meditative position.

His back was towards her. "You're awake. Finally." He said. "Your clothes are on the table. We're leaving."

Her throat felt hoarse as she spoke. "But it's still so dark..."

"_Exactly_."

Aria moved to the table where a selection of the clothes were laid out for her, and a pot of tea. _How thoughtful of him_… She smiled as she put on the clothes. She was drinking her tea when he walked in. He was already dressed – but not the casual kimono he was wearing the day before. He had his armour on and decked with weapons.

"What's the time?" She asked drowsily, carefully avoiding the subject of how she woke up naked. "I'm so sleepy."

"Three am." He answered curtly. "You can sleep once we reach the compound."

* * *

><p>Madara refrained from looking at the sleep-ridden beauty sipping at her tea.<p>

He had a hard night - the object of his desires slept in the next room and it took everything he had not to go in there and join her.

And so, he decided to stay in the main room after his bath, but every time he closed his eyes, the vision of her in that tub wouldn't go away. Milky skin, luscious hair, and soft feminine curves that he could feel through the towel challenged his control and senses. But he was a shinobi: born and raised to have composure and maintain control, however futile. Evident that he wasn't going to get any rest, he went into the garden to meditate. It had helped immensely, until now.

Aria's eyes were half-lidded with sleep, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Madara wanted to twirl a lock of the stray hair that spilled from it but instead; he busied himself with his weapons. Once she was ready, they headed out. As expected, the inn and the town was still asleep. It served in their favour to leave unnoticed.

Once they reached Mino's walls, Madara felt an alarming concentration of chakra from the western and southern borders: their exit. Madara cursed loudly, causing Aria to jump back in defense.

"_Fuck_!" He muttered through gritted teeth."_They've been waiting for us all along_."

He grabbed her hand roughly, and pulled her in the opposite direction towards the east. "Brace yourself. Looks like we'll be taking a detour... through the Senju lands."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! I can't believe how many times I've written this chappie. Gah! **

**Hope you all liked the perverse working of Madara's mind, and Aria utter naivety and obliviousness. Teehee! **

**Next chapter, I'll be introducing the Senju brothers! Stay tuned!**

**And I solemnly promise that chaos will ensue. Muahaha! **

**Wonder how they will react to the two runaways? Hm – tell me what your ideas! Hehe. I love how you guys think! **

**As always, love to hear what you think of the chapter/series. **

**Please review and message! **

**They really make my day and churns out faster updates! *wink wink* *hint hint***


	7. Chapter 7: Senju (Part 1)

**Hey everyone!**

**New chappie up!**

**Wow, I can't believe it's been over a month – yikes. Anyway, my apologies – but better late than never right? Thanks to all my wonderful readers, followers and reviewers – Needless to say, I adore you all!**

**A huge shout out to:** rakat14, iJoeyMonster, , crazyuser, Kairi-tenshii-x, Fushia Flame, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Azela the Writer, 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10, tinasan25, Dear U. x .U, OperaGhost11235, a fan, charliepan, Guest, xGuiltyXGigglesx03, xLilim, TM-IDC. Cakes and cookies all around! =D

**This is one arch of the story – seeing it's absolutely impossible for me to convey what I need in one chapter. **

**As always, please review and message! I love hearing what you think!**

* * *

><p>Madara grit his teeth as he leaped from branch to branch with Aria nestled in his arms and Mitsuki soaring above them.<p>

Leaving Mino had been relatively easy but the hardest part was yet to come.

They were well into the depths of the surrounding Mino Woods, and soon they would be approaching the Senju lands.

Through Mitsuki's eyes, Madara was treated to a birds-eye view of the landscape ahead of them as her eyes mirrored his sharingan.

The Senju compound was hidden away in the middle of a dense, silent, hauntingly dark forest. The gradual change in plantation was becoming evident as dusty grounds became green, and muddy pathways became littered with moss and fallen leaves. The trees were two to three stories tall, incredibly wide and varied greatly in terms of species. Their branches fanned out like an umbrella, almost completely obscuring the ground form the sunlight, cloaking the pathways below in perpetual darkness. The ferns, vines and shrubbery thrived on forest floor; existing harmoniously.

At times like these, he really hated Hashirama's bothersome wood jutsus. Not only were the trees abnormally large and irritating, they also possessed ninjutsu and genjutsu of their own; moving and twisting as they pleased to form or block pathways.

Up above them, Mitsuki screeched, signalling their entry into the Senju forest.

Madara activated his mangekyou sharingan. As soon as they stepped the invisible boundary, the forest would be alerted to the presence of outsiders and come to life – triggering an involuntary defense mechanism that could trap an unwary shinobi for a lifetime. It would send him around in circles until he died of starvation or lost control of his mental faculties. And since the Fuma shinobi following them would surely get lost or die here, he didn't bother finishing them off in Mino.

* * *

><p>Aria tried her best not move as Madara carried her.<p>

He moved so fast that the wind thundered in her ears as the cold wind tore at her mercilessly, inflicting her with a terrible earache and dizziness. The trees whizzed past her in a flurry of brown and green, and her eyes stung as they traveled against the direction of the wind. Although Madara had picked out her warmest clothes, they were doing nothing to protect her from the altitude and cold climate. So, she held on to him tighter, nestling her face in the crook of his neck, concentrating on nothing but the faint warmth of his body.

The sun had risen some time ago, indicating they had been traveling for some time.

The shinobi guards in Mino were no match for Madara's extraordinary skills – a few quick hand movements was enough to disarm them, disable them and make them to drop to the ground like flies. Aria hated violence but watching him in combat had somehow set off these... _unexpected sparks_ within her; making her blush like wildfire.

She couldn't stop herself sneaking peaks at him as he carried her.

By god, he was magnificent... and utterly breathtaking.

Aria couldn't at the aristocratic contours of his face and chiseled form as he carried her through the forest. Handsome was not enough to describe him. He was more like a work of art, she amended to herself - a sculpture made of the finest ivory or marble. His skin was flawless and his body was muscular and lean.

He was like a well-designed engine - modified and calibrated for maximum performance.

_How on earth was she supposed to look at another man now?_

_All of them would fail miserably in comparison to the gold standard that Madara personified. _

"We're in the Senju forest now." He said, snapping her out her daydream. "We'll reach the compound before sundown."

"Oh really?" She replied halfheartedly, "that's great…"

_'Oh, why did this have to end?'_ she thought miserably, secretly hoping they never reached the compound so she could stay in his arms forever…

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"W-what I meant was that I really tell the difference! haha," She added nervously, hoping he missed the tone in her voice. "Everything looks the same and I'm pretty sure we've passed that tree like a hundred times. And why are you whispering? There's no one here except us."

"Keep your voice down," he hissed at her, "Otherwise you'll wake them up."

Aria looked at him like he was some kind of mad man.

"Who?!" she asked, louder than the first time.

Madara mentally face-palmed himself. "_The forest, Aria, the forest!_"

"Oooh..." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Well.., If I were to ask you that should a tree fall in a forest, and no one was around to hear it, would it make a sound?"

_Eh?_

_A riddle? _

"Hm.. The answer is yes and no. Certainly, the sound is generated but it is of little importance if it goes unheard…" She looked contemplative. "Is that why I couldn't hear my echo just then?"

"_Clever girl_ – you figured that out quicker than most." He remarked, pleased. "The Senju forest is enchanted. The trees have eyes, ears and powers of their own. It keeps intruders out just as well as it keeps them in. In fact, if I were to place a mark on a tree, I would find myself passing it again and again."

Aria shifted uncomfortably at the thought. "Okay, this place officially scares me – I can't tell whether we're going forwards, sideways or in circles. I can't see the ground or the sunlight, and I haven't heard a single bird chirping or scurrying of a rodent. If I screamed at the top of my lungs, would anyone even hear me?"

"Precisely. The shinobi following us are most likely trapped in this wood as we speak – traveling in as you said, _circles_."

Aria felt a spike in her blood pressure, and her breath quickened in fear. "Then how can you tell where we're going?! We could be lost too for goodness sake!"

"Relax woman – my eyes can see what yours cannot."

"Oh! You see a road then? What a relief!"

"...Not quite. There is no 'road' to the Senju. You just have to keep going north until you get there."

Aria's felt her faith shrivel up and disintegrate.

"_Great!_" She announced dramatically, "_We're officially going to die_."

He laughed again. _This girl was too much._

"You're cute."

* * *

><p>He saw them, the two people his mistress was after – Madara Uchiha and his presumed lover.<p>

Disguised as a snake, he waited in the bushes until they left the inn, observing them with utmost interest.

Mistress Akane explained that Madara Uchiha was the end goal, and she instructed him to do take any measure to acquire him.

But getting to him would prove to be a problematic task indeed… he was formidable man; world weary and difficult to fool.

And he disliked his mistress greatly…

First he would need to dissolve the love he had for this girl, Aria, and drive a wedge between them in order to separate them by an means necessary. Next, he would need to simultaneously dispose of the girl and re-direct his lingering affections to Akane and this required a lot of skill, delicacy and urgency. Then, he would need another spell to 'trick' him into believing that Akane was his only means of salvation wherein she would need to feed him the spell on three separate occasions.

Love spells were extremely tricky and fickle; broken with ease.

_But then again_, he was no ordinary sorcerer.

Carefully, he transformed into his human form and searched the room until he found what he was looking for – a single strand of hair from the Uchiha clan leader. Satisfied, he pulled out a scroll written inscribed with the most powerful enchantment charm known to man in the blood of a newborn. He placed the man's long, dark hair in the middle on top of his mother's name, _Hinako Uchiha_.

Then, he began to chant.

Slowly, the parchment fizzed and cackled before him.

The old man grinned.

_The offering had been accepted_.

* * *

><p>Hashirama's face lit up as he felt a characteristic presence within the compound.<p>

_He_ was here… At last.

"Still playing with your 'flowers' I see," Madara commented coolly, climbing down from the rooftop. "Don't you have other important matters to attend to?" His rival was particularly sensitive about his favorite hobby.

"Madara… My old friend!" beamed Hashirama, putting down his tools and getting up. "Your timing is off as usual, but then again, I suppose you do have a special talent for it… And for the millionth time, bonsai are 'miniature trees' not flowers you ignorant ape!" he said, waving his finger pointedly at the Uchiha. "Don't knock it till you've tried it!"

"I'd rather pour acid in my eyes than take part in your ridiculous womanly hobby." The Uchiha retorted, crossing his arms above his chest. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be running your clan? Or does Tobirama have to do that for you too?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, we haven't seen each other in three years and this is how you greet me?" He replied, feigning hurt. "I'm deeply offended."

"Good – that was the intention."

The Senju laughed heartily. "What can I do for you my old friend?"

"I need a place to lay low for a few days. Then, I'll be on my way and you can go back to your '_gardening_'."

The Senju leader sensed his friend's chakra within the forest as soon as he arrived, but what he didn't expect was the female standing next to him."Ah, so the rumors are true then… I didn't pin you as the _type_, Madara." He teased.

The Uchiha didnt flinch. "Hn. Believe what you want, however foolish it may be."

He glanced in Aria's direction. "My name is Hashirama Senju. I'm the leader of this clan and Senju lands. What's yours?"

She bowed politely. "My name is Aria. Thank you for you for having us, Hashirama-sama." Aria blushed as Hashirama took her hand and kissed it. Madara, on the other hand, felt his blood boil at Hashirama's forwardness.

Hashirama had a thing for pretty damsels and Aria fit his category perfectly. His rival never passed up an opportunity to be a gentleman and unfortunately, women loved him for it.

"My pleasure, Ari-chan. Although, why you choose to spend time in his man's horrid company escapes my understanding."

"A lot of things escape your understanding Hashirama." Madara interjected sharply, pulling Aria away from the sly weasel (rather harshly).

Aria suppressed a giggle_. Madara's friend was such a charming man, and funny too! Somehow, she had been expecting a stern, foreboding man with a 10-metre pole shoved up his backside… _

_That's not to say Madara… _

_Oh, who was she kidding – yes he did. _

"Thank you Hashirama-sama, But unfortunately, I have no one to go back to… and Madara-sama has been kind to me."

The wood jutsu expert burst out in laughter. "_Kind_?!" he spluttered, turning to Madara. "What kind of genjutsu have you put her in?! hahahahahaha"

Aria giggled again, even though she didn't quite know what a genjutsu was.

Madara rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to deck his so-called friend in front of Aria.

Normally he wouldn't mind his friends bantering, but today he was being blatantly irritating. They had traveled a long way, and although he would never admit it, Aria was heavier than he expected. He also needed to discuss some matters with the Senju head.

"Hashirama. Aria is tired – Perhaps you can have someone show her to the guest chambers?"

"Oh, of course!" Recoiled Hashirama. "My apologies, Ari-chan, I'll have someone escort you at once."

A wave of hand later, a servant led Aria away.

"She's very pretty." He commented lightly once she was outside of earshot.

"Yes, she is." He replied tersely.

"Hm... So, who is she to you?"

"A friend." He replied defensively. "Not that it is of any concern you..."

His eyes were filled with worry. "I see... but she's not a shinobi Madara...," He said carefully, "They will never accept her…"

* * *

><p>Izuna made a beeline for Mino, the last place his brother had been seen. Disguised as a regular shinobi, he began to ask around for information, but to his frustration - no one would speak up, probably too afraid of what might happen to them.<p>

_But really, what on earth was his brother thinking?_

_Behaving in such a disgraceful manner?!_

Tensions ran high at the Uchiha compound as rumors escalated about _the Uchiha leader's_ skirt-chasing activities in Fuma.

Thankfully, Madara's reputation for being a level-headed and focused leader meant that most shinobi didn't believe the tasteless (but very entertaining) piece of gossip.

However, the Uchiha council were _not amused_ in the least (nor was Izuna), and they were outraged by the ridiculous and foolish attempt to tarnish a good man's name and honor. As such, they wanted the imposter found as soon as possible, and tried under the harshest circumstances for the impersonation and defamation of an elite shinobi general.

Izuna bit his tongue throughout the whole ordeal, knowing there could be some truth to the rumor based on the letters he found in his brother's room.

Therefore, he urgently needed to speak with his brother and do some serious damage control.

He turned the corner where he saw a small group of men drinking and smoking at the local pub. Desperate for leads, he listened in on their conversations.

"_Heard he asked for the Fuma leader's daughter's hand in marriage but she refused him!" One sneered, "Can you believe it – The Uchiha leader denied by a woman?" _

_The group sniggered rowdily. _

"_She must be a real siren then." another laughed, "Wouldn't mind having a go at her myself!" _

"_You drunken fools!" spoke someone else. "That's not at all how it went. The Fuma have been feeding you lies." _

_The others turned to him. _"_Eh?" _

"_Turns out __**he's**__ the one that refused her –" The men gasped in disbelief. "And then left with another woman. __A commoner__!" _

_The men roared with laughter. _

"_My mistake men," corrected the man from earlier, "She's the one to be bedded! Hope she'll charge me less than Madara! hahahahaaha" _

Another bout of laughter followed, accompanied by clinking of glasses.

Izuna felt his blood boil at the slander of his beloved brother but remained calm. He needed to find out what these men knew, for they were the only ones openly speaking about the recent events. For now, he would need to gain their trust, blend in and figure out what they knew.

"Hn. Daichi Fuma is lying, cheating bastard – I wouldn't believe a word that comes out of his foul mouth," He said in an accent and coarse language he would never use, as he strode into the bar. "That man should thank the heavens for saving him from that disaster – Heard the bitch is crazier than her old man. Question is, if this bullshit is all true, then where's he now?"

The men turned to face the stranger, with shocked faces. "No one knows for sure… but you should be careful of the way you speak… especially about a shinobi leader..."

But their eyes told a different story.

Izuna decided to milk it for what it was worth.

"I've lost my only brother because that son of a bitch." He bit out (which, wasn't necessarily _untrue_), "I have the right to call him whatever I want."

Grumbling was heard all around, but he could tell most of them were impressed. It would appear that the Fuma lord wasn't popular anywhere.

No doubt, these men would've been affected by him too.

"You don't have to convince us man." Replied the third man, passing him a drink, "But he's got guards and spies in Mino too - they'll kill you. These men have lost their loved ones – and if you're not careful, so will you."

"I'm not scared." Izuna smirked. "But _they_ should be."

"What do you mean?"

"A merchants work is always interesting. See, I've just returned from the Uchiha lands – _and let's just say they're out for blood_."

* * *

><p>Hashirama and Madara spent some time catching up before he was shown to his room which was down the hall from Aria's.<p>

The Senju leader had requested both their presences for special banquet to be held later that evening but didn't elaborate on the matter. Madara agreed with a halfhearted grunt, too tired to think any more of it. He bathed, ate bit of the food left on the table and then collapsed onto the bed.

Night had fallen by the time the time he had awoken.

A sharp knock on the door pulled him out from his slumber.

He got out and opened the door to find an Senju servant holding out an elegant kimono for him. "Madara-sama. Hashirama-sama has sent for you and Aria-san to join him in the main hall for the arrival ceremony. Please, do make haste."

"Hn." He said, taking the clothing as the servant scampered off.

_Arrival ceremony?_

* * *

><p>Aria too, had taken bath, eaten (much more than Madara) and gone to bed.<p>

She had been too tired to admire earthly beauty of the Senju compound as she arrived to her room, since her limbs ached terribly and her head felt dizzy after all that traveling. She would just have to go exploring tomorrow morning once she was well rested.

So engrossed was she in her sleep, that when she heard a series of hurried knocks on the door, she jumped out of her skin and fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"What's going on?" she wondered groggily, rubbing the side that came into contact with the hard wooden floor.

An elderly maid burst in and looked confusedly at Aria; disheveled in a pool of blankets on the floor. "My lady!" She exclaimed. "Everyone has already gathered in the main hall, I was called to send for you, but goodness me! You're not even ready!"

Aria's eyebrows furrowed. "Ready for what?"

"The arrival ceremony of course!"

Aria was confused now more then ever but didn't protest as the old woman pulled her of the floor and into a chair in front of the vanity, grumbling constantly.

Comments like '_young girls these days,_' '_irresponsible_,' and '_no sense of time_' were uttered.

Aria bit her lip and remained quiet as the maid hurriedly combed her hair, styling it into a quick, but extremely elegant bun. Then, she started to apply the make up, rubbing a cream onto her face before dusting it with cosmetic powder using a soft brush. Next, she lined her eyes with kohl and darkened her lashes. And finally, after contemplating between two shades of rouge, the maid applied the soft evening-rose instead of the cherry-red that Aria wanted.

Next came the kimono. So wonderfully elegant and graceful; Akane's voice rang in her ears and as Aria tried to politely decline to wear it for fear that she might ruin it. But the maid was avid and relentless. In a few short minutes, she managed to drape the kimono flawlessly and adorn her with exquisite matching jewellery. Then, she paused to inspect her work.

A huge sly, smile erupted on the old woman's face. "My, what a sight you are! No doubt, you'll have a line of suitors waiting to marry you by the end of tonight!" She teased. "Just remember not to break too many hearts, will you?"

Aria turned red, stumped by her words. "Thank you… you are too kind, but I'm… incredibly ordinary. I'm not worthy such praise."

The maid seemed perplexed. "And why not?! You are more beautiful than most of the women I've ever had to dress and prepare. I may be old, but I'm not blind yet! My carrot stew sees to that!"

* * *

><p>Madara paused at Aria's door.<p>

Was she ready?

His stomach turned into knots as he imagined what she would look like in fine robes. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and knocked firmly on the door.

An old woman opened it. Upon seeing her, Madara's eyes widened and bowed politely. "Megumi-san... It's been too long."

The old woman smiled. "Why..., yes it has Madara-kun..." She said, looking him up and down. "It felt like only yesterday you and Hashirama-kun were genin. Now, you have both grown into handsome, accomplished young men."

"All thanks to people like you, Megumi-san." He replied honestly. "A lifetime of servitude will not be enough to repay the debt we owe you."

The old woman laughed. "Oh, what nonsense you speak child! I believe the honor and pride lies with us, the nurses, who were so fortunate to rear great men such yourself. Tell me, how is my friend Naina?"

"Naina is well. She spends most of her time in the infirmary now that Izuna and I are no longer children."

"Well, I hope you visit her more often than Hashirama visits me!" She joked fondly. "And... oh, I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet _her._" She winked.

Madara coughed, embarrassed. Megumi-san was known for sharp tongue and a reputation for being too open and forward. "Ahem, Is she ready?"

"Yes, I believe so. And dare I say it, you've landed yourself quite a nice catch." She remarked. "I hope you have what it takes to keep her."

Just as he was about to reply, Aria appeared at the doorway.

Madara felt his world stand still.

Decked in a gown of deep emerald, stood the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words crumbled to dust in his mouth.

Hashirama's nursemaid looked between them both, and decided to rescue the young man. "Well, I must be going. Madara, it was lovely to see you and I do hope you both will stay for the festivities. Have a pleasant evening dears."

Aria recovered first, and bowed politely. "Thank you very much for all your help. I am sorry to have troubled you so."

"It was no trouble at all, my dear." Her eyes twinkled. "Surely, an artist enjoys painting on such a wonderful canvas."

* * *

><p>Tobirama led the procession through the corridor and into the main hall.<p>

There, he could see his brother dressed in his finest robes, fidgeting constantly.

After tonight, their fates would be sealed.

His brother looked so nervous… and frightened.

A small, sad smile crept onto Tobirama's face as he looked upon the man he called brother as he shot him a wink and a smirk.

_'Don't worry Bro. We got this.'_

The elder returned it with shaky smile and a nod.

Counting the steps he took, he took the time to revel in their childhood memories and treasured the small time they had left before everything changed forever. His brother may be more of an idealist than a realist, but he worked hard for his people and even harder for the ones he loved. His passion, devotion and love made him an inspiration and a role model. And he was a damn good brother.

Wherever life took him, Tobirama vowed to be right beside him and be everything that Hashirama had been for him – a beloved sibling, teacher, adviser, loyal comrade and closest friend. Soon, he would have the chance to be so much more.

He paused at the steps at the entrance and held out his arm.

A small, delicately gloved hand received it.

The crowd murmured excitedly in hushed tones, for _she_ had finally arrived.

_**Mito Uzumaki**_.

_Heiress and future of the Senju clan._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

Phew! What a long chapter - I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This chapter was so hard to write! Argh! Many of you bright light bulbs must have already figured out whats happening, but for those that don't, fear not! All will be revealed in the next chappie. Tee Hee.

I've deliberately put off three assignments to write this installment, lol. Care to reward me with a review? =D Well, I hope enjoyed it - Please message and review! xoxoxoxoxox

P.S - I apologize for the sporadic updates, but uni has kept me busy.

I **assure** you I haven't given up on this story or 'Sanctuary'. Hope that is of some conciliation. =)

~wicked ashes


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding (Part 2)

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the extremely late update.**

**I had a lot of things going on in my personal life that I had to deal with.**

**But anyway, this is the next installment and it is significantly longer than the previous chapters – so I do hope you will accept this as a form of compensation lol**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people that messaged, reviewed, favourited and followed my story! You are all an inspiration to me!**

Fushia Flame, OperaGhost11235, iJoeyMonster, xGuiltyXGigglesx03, A Guest Indeed, hanae-croix, charliepan, Lia, Guest, , tinasan25, DarkBeastOfTheShadows, AwesomeJellyBean, Guest, Guest, gurdianofearth, Pale Blossom, Guest

**And as always, please review and message!**

**I love hearing from you.**

xoxo

~wicked ashes

* * *

><p>Madara watched as the heiress of one of the most renowned shinobi clans, entered the hall.<p>

Dressed in a bridal kimono and headdress of the purest white, Mito Uzumaki radiated regal grace as she made her way to the altar.

He smirked in contemplation. The last time they met was during a meeting of clans in the Fire country. He had disliked her then – an awkward young girl who was incredibly timid and naïve. He distinctly remembered her stumbling with her words and fidgeting with her clothes when questioned – a trait he found extremely irritating and weak.

But today, she stood before everyone _a woman_.

Madara noted how gracefully she had developed.

The bold Uzumaki features that had once made her look ungainly now worked in her favour. And, she filled the gown she was wearing quite well too.

Looks like Hashirama was a lucky man – no doubt he was going to enjoy building his clan.

It made sense, he supposed – a marriage between two heirs of the oldest shinobi clans in order to solidify the long-standing Senju-Uzumaki alliance.

Izuna had been trying to match him up for years.

He tried every trick in the book, and then some...

Once, Izuna had blatantly sent a noble woman from a neighbouring clan directly to his room with a sealed scroll that said:

_'Dearest Brother, when will you learn that I will not leave you alone until you give me a nephew… (Or better yet, three for insurance purposes). I'm starting to wonder where your attractions lie – and soon, if you fail to produce an heir – so will clan. Therefore, in order to prevent this from happening, I suggest you do the needful with this wonderful candidate I have picked out for you. Good night!" _

Thoroughly annoyed, Madara promptly threw her out with a note of his own.

'_Izuna. It appears that you have the mental capacity of a fish. I have no desire to procreate as I have mentioned to you on several occasions. And, she's far too scrawny and ugly for my liking – but feel free to indulge in her yourself. Thereafter, I recommend you see a physician for both your eyes and your privates. Regards, Madara." _

Although to be completely honest, many of the women offered to him were in fact _very_ desirable and capable of seducing the most honourable of men. He preferred abstinence but sometimes it was unavoidable since he wasn't interested in commitment. Love and lust – he felt none of those for any of them and kept his indiscretions to an absolute minimum. To him, it was just an itch that needed to be scratched but most people (i.e. clans and noblemen) didn't take well to his 'no woman' policy.

But now as he gazed to his side, his heart quickened as he deliberated over how quickly the woman next to him was challenging his ahem, preferences…

* * *

><p>Aria could barely contain her excitement as the bride entered the main hall followed by musicians playing a wedding symphony.<p>

She marveled at her beauty – the bride was like a princess from one of her storybooks with her long magenta coloured hair, flawlessly pale skin and soul-full eyes of the darkest charcoal.

She sighed dreamily.

_Oh, what it would be like to be dressed as a princess and married to a dashing prince! _

But unfortunately for her, it didn't escape her companion's notice.

"If you keep smiling like that, one might begin to wonder which world you are currently in." He said tartly.

Aria frowned at his tone. _What the hell was his problem now? _

"The same one as you, except mine is a lot nicer." She countered. "And, I'm its queen."

"Is that so?" he sneered. "Well then, it's a place I must visit."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't." she retorted. "My _king_ will not take kindly to your presence."

A faint smile ghosted over his the dark mans lips. "Well then, in that case you give me no choice but to dispose of him."

Aria stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You can't just go and usurp any throne you please!"

"I can, and I will."

"But it's imaginary!"

Madara crossed his arms. "I don't care. I will make any realm will bow to me."

Suddenly, an alarm bell rang in her head.'_Tread carefully_,' it warned. _'His words speak volumes about his character and actions. Clearly, this man has no qualms taking what does not belong to him._

She crossed her arms across her chest. "You know, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be a jerk in both reality and fantasy realms but congratulations – you've somehow managed to accomplish both."

He seemed unfazed by the insult. "Hn. Are you done yet? You still haven't answered the real question."

She sighed. _Really?!_

"I was just thinking that weddings are so beautiful and romantic. I'm so lucky to be able to witness a grand one such as this."

Madara scoffed. "You believe that weddings are joyous events. I assure you they're not."

She looked at him incredulously. "A man and woman pledging their eternal love for each other – how is that not romantic?"

He laughed dryly. "Hn. Romance and love are two things that only occur in poems and fiction novels. They have no place in the shinobi world."

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He nodded to the bride.

"Look at her – does she look '_happy_' to you?"

Aria wondered if this was a trick question, but directed her attention towards the bride none the less.

The bride's face was a mask of controlled calm as she gracefully climbed the altar to stand next to her groom. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that not even the extravagant gown, music and lively atmosphere could hide the distaste, sadness and apprehension that lingered in her eyes.

Suddenly, the beautiful scene in front of her was not so beautiful.

"She… looks like she's about to cry any minute. Like she would be rather be anywhere in the world but here…" She remarked sadly.

"Hn. These marriages are not made for love." He replied icily. "Their purpose is to forge alliances with other clans in order strengthen the political power, ties, and military reserve."

On the surface, Hashirama's chakra appeared calm but the tiny spikes and dips in his chakra pattern gave away his tension and hesitance. Aristocratic shinobi marriages were never made for love. They only served to unite two _families_ and the interests of the couple were generally ignored.

It was one of the many reasons Madara shot down the multitudes of prospective marriages offered to him.

He wouldn't go to war with an ally he knew nothing about, so how did they expect him to bed and produce heirs with a woman of the same?

Aria was disheartened. "Did she have a choice? You know… to marry him or not?" She asked slowly.

"No."

She swallowed an uncomfortable lump in her throat. "Okay, but what if she ran away? So she wouldn't have to marry him?!"

Madara let out a bitter laugh.

"And go where exactly? There's not a single place in the shinobi realm that would be able to shield her from the clans that seek her out. And, once she was found – she would be killed."

"What? That's barbaric!" She said, voice rising in anger. "They can't do that!"

"To act against the clan is treason, and the penalty is death."

"Then what about her parents? – Surely, they wouldn't force their daughter to do anything she didn't want to!"

He gave her a wry smile. "Who do you think set it all up?"

"No way!"

"Way."

Aria seethed in anger – clearly, this was new concept to her. However, it _was_ strangely endearing to see her feel strongly for someone she didn't know. So he decided to placate her.

"Look, the Senju and Uzumaki have been allies for years. Even though they might not know each other personally, they probably know more about each other than you think. And even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter because her Hashirama is a good man. There is no doubt be will treat her well and be good father to her children. If she's smart, she'll count her blessings."

* * *

><p>Mito's heart thundered in her ears.<p>

She couldn't hear the music behind her or people talking excitedly amongst themselves. She scoffed – everyone was thrilled about this wedding except for her. Hashirama was said to be one of the best fighters the shinobi world had ever seen but she couldn't care less. She wanted a man who loved her – not someone who was good at fighting wars.

All her life, she knew this day would come, and yet, it still caught her off guard.

She tried to get quick glimpse at his face as she climbed the steps to the altar.

Rumours were that the Senju leader was very handsome but she found his looks to be rather plain. But to her, he looked like every other soldier in her father's army – dark hair, dark eyes pale skin.

In other words: average.

_Oh, why couldn't he look like the Uchiha she had seen in the crowds?_

Although to be completely honest, the Uchiha's generally looked the same. All of them had characteristic dark hair, dark eyes, flawless pale skin, slim athletic build, and of course, their infamous trademark: the sharingan. But somehow, Madara Uchiha stood leagues above the rest of them. He was still cut from the cloth, but instead of being simply being sewed and upholstered like the rest of them - Madara was impeccably designed and tailored with precision. **  
><strong>

It was therefore strange that, he showed no interest in the multitudes of women (noble and commoners alike) that threw themselves at him. He had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in marriage or producing heirs - something highly disadvantageous for someone in his position. Compared to him, Hashirama was the safer bet and a rational choice.

Mito sighed – _Oh, why was it so hard to find Mr Right? _

_Did he purposely go out of his way to hide from the women that sought him?_

The Uzumaki and Senju clans were allies for several years and while Hashirama agreed to the match, Mito had no say in the matter. Her father had made the decision for her just he had made every other decision in her life.

The Uzumaki had been living under economic depression and demographic isolation. Clans, traders and merchants wanted little to do with the Uzumaki – thinking them too poor to be able re-pay loans and purchase of wares. The Senju, who were in power at the time, recognized the potential of the Uzumaki clan's enormous chakra reserves and sealing jutsus. An allegiance with the Senju clan secured their safety, protected their trading shores, and provided the necessary funds to feed, clothe and train the next generation of Uzumaki shinobi. In return, they asked for unconditional allegiance and a merging of bloodlines when the time was right.

Mito felt her bottom lip tremble.

Her clan could not have prospered (or even survived) without the help of Senju clan. Her life was an incredibly small price to pay for the gratitude the Uzumaki owed towards the Senju.

Still, she could not help but feel like a living doll - traded like any other commodity in the shinobi realm...

* * *

><p>Hashirama tensed as his bride-to-be came to stand next to him and gulped uncertainly.<p>

Mito Uzumaki, whom he had only seen from afar and considered 'reasonably' pretty was now standing next to him.

'_She's beautiful,'_ he corrected himself. _'Perhaps, I will survive this marriage after all...'_

He was about to offer her a small smile when the priest cleared his throat. The crowd quietened. Then, the priest introduced the couple, uttered a few words about their families and lineages, and began the prayers. Thereafter, the couple were offered sake to be taken in three sips on three times to seal the marriage. Hashirama then read out the commitment scroll and gave offerings of sacred branches to the gods; thus finalizing the marriage contract.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Madara hung back from the crowd.<p>

One glance at the guests made his mouth curl in distaste. There weren't many people on the guest list he wanted to associate with and it wasn't his style to make small talk with narrow-minded idiots. The couple had taken their seats at the front of the main hall once the formal ceremony was finished and the guests had started lining up to give their best wishes to the new couple. Since the wedding banquet was to be served much later - attendants had started to serve refreshments and appetizers while everyone mingled.

Aria, on the other hand, marveled at the lively sounds and atmosphere of a nobility wedding – her worries soon forgotten after Madara's words.

He accepted two glasses of wine from one of the attendants and passed one to his pretty escort. He took a sip, and appreciated the deep earthy tones of the Senju woodland wine. Aria took one sip and scrunched up her face.

It took everything he had not to laugh.

"Just swallow it," he instructed. "You look constipated."

Aria winced as the harsh liquid burned down her throat.

She thrust the glass at angrily his chest. "That was a dick move."

A sly grin appeared on his face. "I can't deny what's true - but isn't it _unladylike_ of you to say such things?"

"I call them like I see them."

"Perhaps... But who would want to marry someone with a foul mouth like that?"

She laughed. "I don't care what they want because I'm not the marrying kind. I have no desire to be tied down to an overgrown man-child with a husband-complex who thinks he can order me around."

A brief look of shock raced across his face.

_What did she just say?! _

His face was a mask of controlled calm, but his heart rate thundered.

__Not the marrying kind?! __Then, what the hell were her intentions with him?

He felt bile build up at the back of his throat and taste it on his tongue.

He refused to be like most clan leaders – _He refused to be like his father. _

True – he may not like some of the downsides that came with marriage, but he wasn't opposed to it. Madara may not have ever been in a committed relationship, but unlike most men, he didn't hate it and he wasn't afraid of it. And as for his indiscretions, he made sure to take the necessary precautions to ensure that none of them resulted in a child. The only woman that he would ever allow to conceive his child would be his wife.

A title that he hoped would belong to Aria...

* * *

><p>Tobirama took up a post away from the guests but at a place he could maintain watchful eye over them. Many clans here today were invited out of courtesy and he didn't trust them in the least. He took a sip of his clan's famous wine and watched as the people in dressed elegant robes mingled with each other.<p>

One in particular caught his eye.

A young woman in emerald robes with soft, exquisite features. The style of kimono she wore was the style of the Senju women, and yet, he had never seen her before. She was busy at the refreshments table, delicately picking at the food. Curiosity sufficiently sparked, he made his way over to her.

He found himself smiling as he watched her pick up a sweetmeat, pop it in her mouth, chew it contemplatively – and then promptly repeat the process with three more

"Careful," he warned, "Those things are worse than opium."

The young lady turned to him, looking at him with the eyes of child caught caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, I know. But I'm afraid it's too late now seeing as I'm already an addict."

"Try some of the wine, it will sober you right up."

Tobirama laughed at the look of horror on her face. "Um… I think I'll stick to the fruit juice."

"Senju wine is somewhat of an acquired taste. It takes some time to get use to the strong taste."

"No kidding." She said relieved, and reached for another sweetmeat.

But just as she was about to put it in her mouth, he stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your stomach is really going to hate you tomorrow."

A mischievous smile danced on her pink lips. "Thank you for your concern, but I assure you that my stomach knows who's the boss."

He smirked. "Hn. Interesting theology... but isn't this your forth?"

"Sixth actually."

"Quite the daredevil aren't you?"

She smiled proudly. "I like to think so."

Tobriama laughed again, for the second time this evening. "Well then, I'll be sure to never cross you. But, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, pardon me! I'm Aria. And you are?"

His eyes widened. _Seriously – she didn't know who he was? _

"I am Tobirama Senju. Younger brother of Hashirama and second in command of the Senju clan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, genuinely. "This wedding is wonderful. Thank you so much for having us."

_Us?! Did she come with someone…? _

"Ah, but pleasure is mine. But, how is it that I've never seen you before –"

But before he could finish his question, someone appeared behind her. Someone would rather not have to deal with.

"Uchiha." He sneered. "I don't remember putting your name on the guest list."

The Uchiha grinned. "Well then, you can blame your brother. You Senju aren't exactly easy on the eyes."

Tobirama's eyebrow twitched as Aria's eyes widened in shock.

She had made a nice new acquaintance and didn't to lose him simply because Madara wasn't capable of being civil! "He didn't mean that –," She said nervously, nudging Madara rather harshly with her elbow. "We are very happy to be here for Hashirama-sama's wedding."

"And now that it's over and done with, we'll be leaving -"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Came from a voice behind them.

It was Hashirama Senju – and he was NOT pleased. Mito was behind him.

Tobirama shifted feet angrily and uneasily.

_Damn it, he really wanted a go at the Uchiha leader. _

_A row he hoped would result in spar. He was a much better opponent than Izuna and Hashirama.  
><em>

_But as always, his _peace-and-friendship loving brother _had a knack for showing up at the wrong time. No thanks to him, what would have been the highlight of his evening was now shattered to pieces. __  
><em>

"Tobirama. I grow tired of your unnecessary attempts at hostility under my roof, especially now of all times. Go now, before I loose my patience."

The younger brother nodded, muttering under his breath as he left.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the retreating Senju youngster. "Both of our brothers need to be put on a leash."

Hashirama shot him a look of agreement. "Yes – extremely short ones that prevent them from needless acts of stupidity."

"Our hair will be grey by the time they learn the concept of diplomacy."

Hashirama sighed. "Perhaps… But its more likely we'll be in the ground before that ever happens!"

The friends laughed.

They stopped as soon as Mito cleared her throat, signalling her presence.

Hashirama tensed and the air suddenly became thick.

"Madara, Aria – I would like to introduce my wife, Mito Uzumaki." He said nervously.

Mito smiled and bowed politely. "It is an honor. Uchiha-san, I've heard many great things about you."

Madara simply nodded. "Ah, and the same can be said of you, Mito-san. It's not everyday a woman of noble birth can excel as both an heir and a shinobi."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Hn. I look forward to working with the Uzumaki now that we have become allies."

Mito's eyes widened.

The great Madara Uchiha was not known to extend his hand of allegiance so easily, if at all. No doubt, he did it because of her husband, but it was the best wedding gift he could have given her. Before their union, the Uchiha were neither with or against them. But now, the Uzumaki had gained another powerful ally, and her father would be pleased indeed.

She bowed again. "You honor me and my clan Uchiha-san."

Hashirama sent him a 'thank you' nod.

Contrary to popular belief - Madara wasn't a complete jerk. Hashirama was his first friend (although he would never admit it) and he wanted his marriage to Mito to succeed. It wasn't going to get anywhere if they were skirting around each other.

So he raised his glass for a light toast. "Hashirama. I do believe congratulations are in order. It's not easy to find someone who is willing to tolerate you for the rest of her life. Cheers."

"Hey – that's not a toast!" Protested Hashirama.

Mito smiled faintly. And suddenly, the tension in the air lessened greatly.

Madara smirked. "You're right. Mito-san - you have my deepest condolences."

This time, Mito's face lit up and she actually giggled.

And upon seeing her laugh, so did Hashirama.

* * *

><p>Aria smiled wistfully as she watched the three heirs interact.<p>

She felt like such an outsider as they bantered with each other. They spoke about subjects that were foreign to her and debated on topics outside her knowledge. Aria was intelligent but she couldn't discuss or hold an opinion about something she didn't know. She felt so inferior to Mito, who was so beautiful and elegant, and Madara's compliment to her earlier keep ringing in her ears. Aria couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously rip through her. It would have been different if he had complimented her beauty or grace – that would have hurt less, but no, he had complimented her achievements and status. The two things Aria lacked and desired more than anything.

And judging by the way he addressed her – she could tell that he considered Mito as an equal. That hurt more than it should have.

Sufficiently rejected, she decided to excuse herself from their little gathering. As she took a step backwards, Madara stopped with a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I just need to use the restroom." She lied, giving him a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Excuse me."

* * *

><p>He had been watching her since the ceremony began – the beautiful young woman who had arrived on the arm of the great Madara Uchiha.<p>

He had come for the Senju-Uzumaki wedding – both allies of his clan, but instead, found himself bewildered with another objective. Her resemblance was uncanny, and while his eyes were growing tired with age – he swore on his life that he wasn't mistaken. Those bright eyes, the same enchanting smile, delicate fairy-like features and musical laugh – there was no chance it was a coincidence.

He had been looking for an opportunity to speak with her all evening and as soon as he saw her walk away from the group - he knew that was his chance.

He placed his hand on his young charge. "Seiko. I'm going to greet an acquaintance I've waited a long time to see. I will rejoin you at dinner."

The young man nodded, confused.

_Since when did his grandfather go meet someone? Normally, everyone came to him…._

* * *

><p>As Aria made her way to the back of the hall, she could feel Madara's eyes on her.<p>

How lively this place was! She wished she felt as happy as the music that played. How is it that even in a room full of people, she was lonely?

Women gathered in groups and giggled amongst themselves, while the men discussed politics or business. Oh, how she wished she could fit into one of the groups of women or flirt with the fine young men but alas, she couldn't. Walking slowly, she felt like a small fish in a big pond – the only one of its kind. She desperately wanted to tour the ballroom and Senju castle, meet new people and mingle – but with who? Madara was the only one she knew and she wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment.

Then, she happened to pass by a set of large glass doors. A smile danced on her lips as she wondered what was on the other side...

* * *

><p>Mito was certain she should've gone with her.<p>

Mito's friends were back home and it would be nice to have at least one friend in a new country. To her dismay, she found the restroom empty. Sighing at her lost opportunity to make a friend, Mito contemplated what to do next. She didn't actually need to use the lavatory but decided it would be unseemly to go during the wedding feast. So, she opened one of the stalls and got in just as couple of women enter the bathroom, talking loudly and mindlessly.

Mito's first instinct was to ignore them, but then something of interest caught her attention. So she pushed the in door slightly and peered through the gap.

"Did you see her?" One asked, fixing her overly done up hair. "The woman Madara Uchiha bought with him?"

"Of course I did." Snapped the other. "Since when does the infamous Madara Uchiha ever an escort?"

"Now apparently." Replied the first tersely, touching up her lipstick. "But it doesn't matter."

The other looked at her speculatively. "And why is that? He's been parading her around all evening."

"He won't marry her."

"Are you blind? Anyone with half a brain could see that he was making a statement. Even the Mitsuki sisters are freaking out."

"A statement saying what, exactly? She could be just his bed mate for all you know. He's not the first clan leader bring his whore to formal event and he certainly wont be the last."

"I'm not so sure. When was the last time you saw him interacting with a female? That's right, never. And they practically throw themselves at him! In fact, since she left – I saw at least five women approach him – all of whom, he's brushed off."

"Well, she may be pretty and dainty but she's no noble. She may be wearing Senju robes but it doesn't take a genius to see that she doesn't have the disciplined mannerisms that a woman of noble birth would. I say let her have her five seconds of fame because she'll done and dusted by the time the winds change."

Mito decided she'd heard just about enough and walked up to the sink with her head held high.

The two women looked at her in shock as the bride herself washed and dried her hands. _Was she listening this whole time? _

It took one look for Mito to discover who they were – branch members of a lesser clan.

"Jealously is such an ugly trait in a woman." She said, drying her hands. "You would do well to remember that, _Suki and Miyo Harase_."

* * *

><p>Aria pushed open the large doors that lead to a balcony which overlooked the Senju compound.<p>

She put her hands on the railing breathed a sigh of wonder.

Lit up with vibrant lamps, the Senju compound was woodland in itself.

Beautiful wooden houses integrated perfectly with the forest that surrounded it, cobblestone paths, quaint gardens and a small creek that snaked its way through compound. How beautiful it was!

She smiled as she traced the trajectory of a thick vine that intertwined with balcony railing with her finger. It curled marvelously under her touch. Desperate to see more, she wondered if there was a way to get to the garden and almost as if reading her mind, lush shrubbery at the far end recoiled to reveal an old hidden staircase made of stone. Excited, she lifted her dress and carefully made her way down, using the moonlight and the fireflies as a light source.

She giggled in delight as her heels made a soft tapping sound against the cobblestone floor which lead her to a magnificent sculpted fountain.

She paused in front of it to admire it. The moonlight bounced off the marble fountain, giving it an ethereal glow in the darkness of night. She breathed in the crisp night air and listened to the song of the crickets as they chirped. The garden was full of fragrance of the flowers, wood and herbs that grew within it but one in particular caught her attention. On the base of the fountain grew a magnificent flower – one that bloomed in the night.

She moved to touch it and found its petals were extremely delicate and remarkably soft. As an avid plant grower, Aria loved flowers and herbs. She had read so many books and knew the uses, characteristics and how to grow them off by heart… but this one – she'd never seen it before in any of the texts and found herself wondering what it was…

"Queen of the night." A kindly voice offered.

Aria jumped at the sound.

She turned around to face an elderly gentleman smiling down at her.

She gulped uneasily. "I'm sorry?"

The old man laughed. "The flower in your hand – it is known as the queen of the night. Unlike other flowers, it rests during the day and blooms during the night." He replied, taking a seat on the base of the fountain.

"It's beautiful..."

"Ah, yes." He agreed, smiling. "An odd but stunning creature." He gestured to the empty seat beside her. "Would you like to learn of it, my dear?"

* * *

><p>Madara kept glancing at the clock.<p>

Almost two hours had passed and since Aria left and there was no sign of her in the ballroom or refreshment tables. Hashirama and Mito had left to mingle with their other guests as soon as they had left him, he was bombarded by a herd of no less than ten women. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was ambushed by several men of high ranking standing who he couldn't exactly rebuff or get away from.

Dread filled him as he impatiently paced about the palace, checking the hallways and rooms for any sign of her.

Anger and worry grew as his attempts fell short each time.

_WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

**Yay! another chapter done and dusted. What did you all think? **

**A few comments and disclaimers: **

**- I know that traditional Japanese wedding are solemn events but I had to liven it a little ;) hehe **

**- What did you think of Tobirama? and Mito? Comments please! :)**

**- Hm, so there's a story behind Tajima Uchiha... I wonder what happened with Madara's father... Thoughts, anyone? **

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. **

**Please message and review. I know I say this every chapter, but I love hearing from you. **

**Some of your feedback has even influenced the storyline! So, you never know - you just might find your idea in the incoming chapters! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Moonlight Revelations

**Hi Everyone!**

**Long time eh?**

**Firstly, I must apologize for the extremely long wait for the update - but I suppose life just happens sometimes, eh?**

**Anyway, I don't know any of my readers are still out there but I really hope you all like this installment, and desperately hope that I haven't lost you all.**

**Huge shout out to:**

10ShizukaYuukiMistress10, Kairi-tenshii-x, crazyuser, xGuiltyXGigglesx03, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Guest, SKYSPRITE, SilverShadow123, OperaGhost11235, Guest, Denaaaa, AnNa, TvonUchiha, Guest, ChewingGumJenni, Dina Sana, Sarahpeachy97, DulcetOwl, Ola

**Thanks for reading, and as always; please review and message! :)**

**~wicked ashes xoxo**

* * *

><p>Madara fixated on the clock.<p>

He probably looked like a crazy man but he didn't care. More than two hours had passed since Aria left and he was growing increasingly worried with each minute.

_What the hell was taking so long? Surely, females don't take this long in the lavatory!  
><em>

Madara decided to get another drink while he waited for Aria to return, and Hashirama and Mito had left to mingle with their other wedding guests.

Stupid move.

He hadn't got in one sip before he was ambushed by a herd of women. If it weren't for his several years of shinobi training, there was no doubt he would not be able to fight the grimace off his face at the make-up clad she-vampires. And later, he was herded by several old men. Madara couldn't decide who was worse: the crazy, screeching sirens or the monotonous old crones.

Madara sighed. The women he could get away from (however difficult), but he couldn't rebuff the men. They owned land, merchandise, rations and trading posts – which meant that if he wasn't careful, Madara could very well find himself without food and weapons in an upcoming battle. Izuna's past experiences were a perfect example of how one snide remark had the power to flip a boring but perfectly tolerable old man into a horrible senile bastard.

Therefore, Madara fidgeted impatiently as he waited for an older clan leader to finish his ramble about something he rdidn't give a shit about.

_But just when he thought it was over..._

"Madara, you have become an established young man," piped up a short, stubby old man, "Surely, it must be time to marry and settle down?"

The other men in the crowd looked at him expectantly.

Madara's eye twitched uncontrollably.

He coughed loudly. "Hiroki-sama, gentlemen – if you will excuse me, I do believe I need to use the rest room."

Not waiting for an answer, he made his way to the back of the hall.

_Close call._

* * *

><p>Aria's chakra was not detectable from the women's designated bathrooms - which meant she wasn't there.<p>

Frustrated, he scoured the halls and the rooms to see but she wasn't. He even checked the library but it was locked.

Frustrated even further, he was about to make his way back to the ballroom when a sudden, chilly breeze assaulted him.

Panic raced through him as his eyes came upon set of large oak doors that were left wide open, its curtains billowing gently.

_Dread filled his stomach. _

_For certain, Aria had passed through them._

* * *

><p>Aria smiled widely at the old man. "Yes, please do tell. I love flowers."<p>

The old man's eyes twinkled as he picked up one of the delicate flowers. "Even though my eyes are failing me, I am amazed every time I gaze at this exquisite little creature. So delicate, yet so strong... And daring."

Aria shot him a puzzled look, making him chuckle. "My late wife grew these in her garden as a tribute to the daughter we both lost. We never found her..., but a father never gives up hope."

Aria's heart sank and she mentally face-palmed herself. _Nice going motormouth. _"Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss."

But the old man didn't notice. "My Asuka was a dreamer with a kind heart but easily trusting nature. She was my only heir, born after 10 years of marriage." He smiled woefully. "She came long after we had given up hope for a child."

The young woman's eyes were tender. "Oh… what happened to her?"

His gaze steeled. "She fell in love with a man far beneath her station - a general in my army with an unruly past. He was talented, certainly, but her mother and I did not approve of him. Then one day, they both disappeared. We searched far and wide but never found them."

The young woman's brimmed with sadness and empathy. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you… Wherever she is, I hope that she is safe and well, and that she will one day return to you."

The old man smiled. "Thank you for your kind words dear. I hope so too... Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Aria. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Aria…" He repeated, his eyes twinkled as if something suddenly just made sense. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…"

"Thank you. And you are…?"

The old man laughed heartily. "Oh, dear me! I really am getting old! My name is –"

**"_Masayuki Sanada_."**

A cold voice offered from behind.

The old man smirked. "Ah, Madara Uchiha… To what do I owe the honour?"

Madara strode over and pulled Aria from the bench. "Come Aria. We're leaving."

"_Not quite_." Masayuki also stood up, offended by the way the young man handled her. "We were in the middle of something."

Madara scoffed. "I'm afraid she's not interested in old men."

The old man scoffed in return. "I see you have inherited the same annoying traits as your father. Treating women as if they are property."

Madara immediately let go of Aria's arm. "I'm nothing like him." he spat out venomously.

Masayuki narrowed his world-weary eyes. "Hn. That is yet to be seen - the apple never falls too far from the tree."

The Uchiha leader's charcoal eyes bled into a deep crimson.

_This old man could potentially ruin everything with Aria. Every shinobi had their fair share of skeletons in closets but Madara wanted to keep his father in a triple-bolted iron safe. There weren't many things he was ashamed of, but his old man was definitely one of them. __There was still a lot of ground to be covered - and there was no way he wanted anything leaked prematurely to Aria that could negatively influence her future decisions.  
><em>

So he forced himself to breathe. "What do you want?"

"Certainly nothing you could give me. I simply wished to keep the company of a beautiful woman."

Madara's fingers ghosted over his blade, itching to use it. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. Go cast your net elsewhere."

Masayuki sniggered. "Net? Well, I suppose it is better at catching fish than a fishing rod."

Madara flashed him a smirk of his own. "Then its a good thing I'm only interested in catching one."

* * *

><p>Masayuki Sanada watched as the young Uchiha leader placed a hand on the small of Aria's back and steered her back towards the Senju palace. Then, he resumed his place on the bench and pulled out an old scroll.<p>

He read it for the millionth time.

'_Dearest Father, _

_I'm deeply sorry for the way I left you and mother and how it must have hurt you. I know it has been many years since you have heard from me but rest assured, I am very well and happy. _

_I know I am risking being found by sending this letter but I simply cannot contain the joy I feel at this moment. _

_My dear mother and father – you have become the grandparents to the most beautiful little girl. _

_Her name is Aria. _

_She has mother's eyes, her father's hair, my nose and your ears. _

_She has features that belong only to her, and it surprised me that she doesn't look like no one in our family. Her voice is musical and she __small birthmark on the back of her neck. She is rather petit, with dainty limbs, pianist fingers and dancers feet. And like mother, I believe she posses great strength behind her fragile appearance. _

_Oh, how I love her father! She completes me. _

_When the time is right, I will send her to you. _

_Until then, I beg of you not to search for me. _

_I wish to hold her in my arms for a while longer…" _

Masayuki Sanada smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

**_At last._**

_**He had found her.**_

* * *

><p>Madara speculated on Masayuki's words.<p>

A master strategist, clan leader and wise shinobi; his moves were calculated and efficient. Seeking her Aria out and isolating her from unwanted eyes or ears was deliberately a move of some kind. In the shinobi realm, knowledge was power and Masayuki understood that better than anyone. The Sanada clan resided in the north, close to the Senju and although Madara personally had little to do with Sanada clan, he was surprised with the amount of detail Masayuki knew about his father.

It's been years since someone had the balls to confront him about his father and only a handful of people knew about it.

Even Izuna didn't know.

_There was no doubt he was up to something._

And, it did not escape Madara's notice that he had not yet named an heir.

* * *

><p>Aria had watched the entire exchange between Madara and Masayuki sama with a mixture of shock and confusion.<p>

_Who was Masayuki really?_

_What did he want with her?_

_And why was Madara so hostile about his father?_

Madara didn't speak to her as he guided her towards the Senju Palace. A deeply contemplative look was plastered on his face and his jaw was tight. Whatever past he had with his man or his father was obviously something that he didn't want to discuss.

_Aria's curiosity sky-rocketed._

But when she opened her mouth to speak, she thought better of it.

Aria's mother had always told her she had a bad habit of poking her nose in places that it did not belong and that it was an unattractive trait in a young lady. Aria argued that she was simply an inquisitive person by nature but her mother wasn't convinced. And, it certainly didn't save her from a scolding.

But years later, she realised her mother had a point - She certainly didn't want Madara thinking she was _nosy_.

* * *

><p>As they neared the large doors, Madara paused abruptly and turned to her with feral eyes.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?! Walking out like that?!"

Aria couldn't understand why that was a problem. "I-I'm s-sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"AIR?!" He hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him none too gently. "You could have been killed, kidnapped or ... worse!"

Aria gulped. _She hadn't thought of it like that..._

"Do you have ANY idea who is present tonight?! Who could be lurking in the shadows?"

She shook her head nervously as she tried to free herself from his vice like grip.

His hold on her tightened. "NINJA, Aria. Ninja who look for any opportunity to get ahead by any means necessary. Do I have to explain to you what that means?!"

She squeezed her eyes shut out the pain. "OK, I'm sorry! I wont do it again. But stop it, you're hurting me!"

Madara let go instantaneously. _Fuck! This was the second time tonight!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Aria. Just remember that you are a… a..."

Aria gazed on him quizzically.

Madara felt a surge of blood rush to his cheeks. "Someone could easily take advantage of you ok?! That is what I am trying to say. And we should get going - Dinner will be starting soon."

* * *

><p>The wedding banquet was an extravagant, lively affair. As expected from a Senju wedding.<p>

Seated to his Hashirama's left, Madara felt the lecherous eyes of at least a dozen women scour over him and shuddered uncomfortably. Next to him, Aria picked at her food contently, completely oblivious to the simultaneous eye-rapes that were happening to him.

So he shot her an angry glare.

She responded with an perplexed look.

Madara sighed in exasperation. _What good was a woman if she couldn't shield him against other females? Surely, it had to be in the relationship/marriage clause somewhere._

"Are you okay?"

"_Just peachy_."

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale…"

Madara let the chopsticks drop from his fingers. "Do you _not_ see them?!"

Aria wondered at the what could have brought out the nasty throbbing vein on Madara's forehead. "See who?"

A low hiss escaped from his lips. "Those female leeches for kami's sake. Keep up woman!"

She raised a pretty eyebrow incredulously, paused for a moment, and then went back to her food.

_That earned her another glare._

She rolled her eyes. "Oh relax. They're not going to eat you."

He snorted. "How would you know? From where I stand it seems very likely."

Aria didn't need him to tell her of the countless, hopeful young women with their eyes on the Uchiha leader and couldn't decide which was worse: the envy and anger she felt for the women, or the fact that they actually had a better chance with him than she did.

"You're such a drama king."

"I assure you I am most certainly not." He replied seriously, "They are monsters dressed in kimonos. The kind from one's nightmares."

Aria had to laugh. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

But his expression was stony, serious. "Do you have any idea as to what those sirens are capable of?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No. Please…, do _enlighten_ me."

"They are monsters with hideous faces hiding behind masks of porcelain. They confuse men with their perfume and false charms, ensnaring them to a lifetime of servitude, draining them of their youth and money… Then, if that's not bad enough, they go on to give birth to little demonlings who go on and repeat the cycle."

Aria placed a her hand over her mouth, in a desperate effort to muffle the laugh that threatened to escape.

Madara patiently waited for her to finish, wondering how she could find something this serious, _humorous_.

"Ok, ok," She choked out. "Then how do you know I'm not one of these 'monsters'?"

"Because we've been alone several times and you have yet to make a move." Madara smirked. "Another woman in your place would have already made several by now."

Aria blushed, remembering Akane. "Um… You know I'm not that kind of girl…"

"Hn." _But I wouldn't have objected if you did - In fact, I'm disappointed you haven't.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mito ate slowly, digesting the lively environment around her.<p>

Having grown bored of her new husband's antics, she was now very interested in what the extremely stoic and serious Madara Uchiha could have said to send the young woman next to him in a fit of giggles.

Who would have thought that the Uchiha had a sense of humour?

Then again, he didn't look like he was joking…

Mito chewed her morsel of fish delicately, noting the differences in taste from the ones back home.

Her village was situated next to a prominent trading shore. The fish she had back home were salt water fish, and the ones served in the north were all freshwater fish. She immediately decided that she liked the ones back home. Even if they were small, hard to catch and extremely bony – they were full of flavor. The ones served here were larger and tender, but they lacked in favour, explaining the amount of herbs and spices needed to flavour the dish.

When she was young, Mito loved sneaking out of the compound to the shoreline. The high tide brought in numerous fish and when the tide pulled out, the delicious fish would be trapped in the little rock pools. She loved the way they felt in her hands – slippery, nimble and lively before she took them out of the rock pool. She threw the little ones back in the water and took the big adult ones home.

Her nanny, an old widowed fisherman's wife taught her several ways to cook, grill and smoke a fish. Her parents disapproved of her being in the kitchen with the rest of the staff, but wholeheartedly ate the meals she had prepared for them.

Looking around the crowd, she really missed her old nanny. She was the only real friend Mito had. Most of her other so-called 'friends' were always conveniently unavailable when she needed them, but always the first to arrive whenever they wanted something.

But she sensed something different about Aria…

* * *

><p>After the banquet, there was entertainment.<p>

A traditional play followed by music and dancing for those that wished. Madara wanted to go his room and sleep. _Preferably with Aria… _But this time, Aria was seated next to Mito.

Aria, thrilled, could hardly wait for the show to start.

Mito smiled knowingly. "Your first play, I presume?"

Aria turned to the beautiful bride, and was suddenly bashful... "Yes... Is it that obvious?"

Mito smiled. "Don't worry, I was the same the first time my father took me to see one."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?! How was it?"

"Horrible." Mito laughed at the bewildered look on Aria's face. "It was about old men waging wars. Definitely not something that a girl of 15 would be interested in."

"Oh dear..." Aria giggled. "Well, if its any conciliation, the closest I've ever gotten to live entertainment was when my father broke up a fight between two young soldiers outside our house… Am I terrible if I say I didn't want them to stop?"

Mito laughed again. "No, of course not. _Especially if they were good looking_." She said, whispering the last part.

Both of the women giggled.

Both of the men became suspicious.

But before any of them could say something, the narrator cleared his throat as the actors took their positions on stage.

Luckily for Aria, the play was a comedic love story between two heirs betrothed at birth by their parents. They both refused to marry a person of their parents choosing, despite having never seen or communicating with the other.

_One day, the young woman goes for a ride on her horse in the forest, unaccompanied, and without anyone's knowledge. Spooked by a noise in the bushes, she falls off the horse and twists her leg. Night falls and she is all alone and scared. Tired, she eventually falls asleep._

_The young man passing though the forest sees a lone horse and a fallen rider. When he gets closer, he finds a beautiful young woman asleep. As he approaches, his foot steps on a branch and she churns awake, and suddenly has a kunai to his neck. Impressed, he offers to help her._

_She accepts on the condition that he close his eyes and ears when she leaves so that he will not be able to follow her. As he bandages her leg with his obi, they learn about each other and fall madly in love but do not declare their feelings for each other. In the morning, they part for their separate ways._

_Much later, both of their parents are pressuring them into marriage, the young woman declares that she will only marry the handsome young man who had rescued her in the forest. Several false men arrived claiming to be him, but none could describe the obi the used to bandage her leg._

_Meanwhile, the young man returns to the forest several times for the chance to meet her again and makes every effort to find her but has no success. Finally, they both give in to their parents demand and agree to marry with the betrothed party with heavy hearts._

_And in a fortunate twist of fate, they find out that the very person they had been avoiding was the one they had been searching for all along._

* * *

><p>Aria thoroughly enjoyed the play and Mito was excellent company.<p>

She laughed in all the right places, made intelligent observation and witty comments throughout the play.

The distance they sat gradually reduced to nothing, moving away from their respective partners until they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and whispering in hushed voices. When the play ended, they got up to get refreshments without a single word to either of their partners.

Madara felt stood up. "Doesn't it disturb you that your wife is spending more time with Aria than with you?"

But Hashirama shrugged it off. "Nah. She'll be spending the rest of her life with me anyway, so I don't see the harm in letting her make a new friend."

'Hn."

Madara clutched his head, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache coming on. He didn't want to stop Aria from having a good time, and she would probably enjoy the music and dancing. He hated it and had no desire to participate so he got up. "It's late and I'm going to rest. Keep an eye on Aria and see to it that she gets to her room safely. I don't care if it's your wedding night – escort her personally if you have to."

Hashirama nodded, knowing how long these weddings could drag out and how much Madara hated mingling. "No problem."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Izuna had reached the Senju compound and it bursting with people, music and dancing.<p>

Shit. It was a wedding.

A Senju wedding.

And he was not dressed for the occasion.

Hiding in the tall trees, he spied a group of young men drinking outside in the garden.

A quick scan using the sharingan revealed that they were aristocrats, and not shinobi.

Izuna smirked. _Easy picking. Like taking candy from a baby.  
><em>

With lighting fast reflexes, all the drunken idiots were knocked out on the grass, not knowing what had hit them.

Picking the best dressed, he quickly removed the robes and wore it over his shinobi gear. Poor fool.

He washed his face and hands in the nearby fountain, and used the moon's reflection in the water to tidy up his appearance.

Sensing his brother's chakra, he made his way into the palace.

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Yay! Chapter 9 completed! I hope you all liked that chappie!**

**What did you all think? (Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, lol)**

_- So, have we finally got an insight into Aria's lineage? Will she find out?  
><em>

_- Madara is reclusive about his father. Any ideas why? What could possibly have happened between them?_

_- Aria and Mito seem to have hit it off. Wonder what's in store for them? _

_- And finally, Izuna has arrived. What going to happen now?! and what will he think/do?! _

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. **

**Please message and review. I know I say this every chapter, but I love hearing from you. **

**~wicked ashes **


End file.
